The Warrior and The Iron Fist
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's a real life game fic based on the Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph where it focus on both Jin and Ryu are joining forces to find the assailant who cut off their data roles as protagonist and lead character of respective games in order to be unplugged. Who is the real culprit of this story? Find out whenever you read it... :P
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hiya guys, DarkCrisan366 is here... and this story is all about real game protagonists based on their appearance in the arcade game or consoles. This story is based on the Disney's Wreck-It Ralph and it focus on Jin and Ryu from Tekken and Street Fighter series respectively who became glitches in different fighting games and searching the assailant who sabotages their roles as game protagonists. Here is the real story about The True Warrior and the Undefeated King of the Iron Fist Champion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both games as well as the characters from other fighting games.

* * *

_**The Warrior and The Iron Fist**_

_My name is Jin Kazama, who became the current leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and undefeated champion of King of the Iron Fist Tournaments. At first, my father Kazuya became the hero in the first game called Tekken. In which, he disposes his father, Heihachi Mishima in the cliff. But his role turns nothing more than a villain himself. My mother Jun Kazama debuts in the second game where she tries to apprehend my father for making the Zaibatsu become a ruthless organization. The things is, both went intimate during their encounter. Heihachi manages to defeat him and threw him into the volcano. On the third game, this is where I debut. Everyone seem to know that I'm overpowered when some players using me in the game. However, I'd never expect grandfather, Heihachi would betray me knowing because of the curse blood that I have. In the fourth game, I just want to make things a little retribution all I ended up is being caught from my grandfather's clutches. But, I overcome these kind of stuff defeating both of them in the process. But for me, I wanted to kill them but mother persuades me not to kill them instead I spared them._

_On the fifth game as well as their updated ones, I found myself in a ravaged forest knowing that I was the one who did it after I became a devil version of myself. I don't even compete in the fifth tournament. But I get used to it against my great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. After I injured Hwoarang due to my cursed gene. With this, men in blacksuits saluted me and became the head of this company but to proceed something anew. The sixth game, this is where my role changes in the same manner as what my father did on the second game. I started the war against G-Corporation. Although, to awake a beast called Azazel. This game in every sequel is to mash your opponents with your fighting style and techniques. In my case, I became a mid boss and the antagonist in this game. Who plays as me, I would not going to perform this trick. Once you beat your opponent, you'll peform your winning animation. But it always ends in credits._

_It has been 10 years doing this... Everyone likes this game due to it's popularity just like how Street Fighter did the same. Other games is definitely change from time to time within years. Until now, kids or adults are still playing different arcade games. What about me... what kind a role am I doing? Is it a good guy or nothing more than a bad guy._

When Gonzalo Video Arcade Center is closed, all in-game characters can go in different games. Maxi appears to practices his nunchakus in the Soul Calibur game.

"All right, guys. The arcade is finally close!" Maxi yelled as the other arcade game which is Neo-Geo Battle Collesium 2001 where Kyo Kusanagi and Kisara Westfield are fighting with their moves.

"Man... you surely are a tough looking school girl." Kyo complimented. "How about you and I have a date? What do you say?"

"Oooh... I love dates, good looking. You're surname is just like my boyfriend's." Kisara laughs reminding Kyo's surname as her boyfriend, Joe Kusanagi and Kyo shakes his head.

"Did you say boyfriend? Aww... I hate if someone is just to compare with anyone else. Anyways, let's just eat some dinner."

When the arcade machine kit, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion zooms into the Tekken universe where Jin is watching the skyview inside his office while he continues to narrate.

_I felt myself sympathy for what I've done. I made all the people in the world suffer. Deep in my heart, I don't want to hurt everyone just how my mother do the same thing. I don't know which side am I going to do whether is right or wrong._

It zooms into the organization called League of Extraordinary Heroes where game's lead characters having a support group led by Kanbei Shimada and his second in command was Ninja Gaiden's Ryu Hayabusa.

"I felt bad to see other people get hurt. I would think if I help them or not." Jin said sadly to the rest of characters support group. "That's my role as being a good guy."

When everyone makes a round of applause. Kanbei seems to know his regrets and tells him.

"We're going to share with you as good guys. You finally show your regrets about the damage you have put through in this game. But we good guys needs to resolve it."

"..."

"I can share it with this duckbutt idiot here..." Ragna the Bloodedge said while raising his hand and everyone noticing his rude actions. "You know Jin... don't ever try messing other people especially doing war games. You don't want to end up become like me, being a wanted criminal and the reward of capturing me is in the trillions."

"Do you think I would be captured?" Jin said snobbishly.

"Relax, young man... to be honest with you. Your role is different than us in here." Richard said giving him a suggestion. "Good guys are always to save others and to kill villains whoever strikes the innocent."

"Besides... you might ended up like me being an easily tempered guy." Rage said giving him advice.

"Well... it's because..." Jin said telling them. "It's our 10th anniversary of our game and the sixth game would be replaced by a new one."

"Wow... Congratuations, man... you're the best." Yuki said patted him.

"Uhm..."

"You should be happy, Jin... At least my own game and Dead or Alive 5 is going to come out soon. I can't wait to meet with my friends and allies." Ryu said happily and Jin replies by telling them in an awkward situation.

"You see... I really need to seek for myself because I'm neutral...?"

"Neutral!"

"Ooohh... you are just like me, being a neutral." Lupin III said laughing like a monkey while teasing him. "You maybe a cool-looking guy but your role is kinda stinky, yuk...yuk...yuk...

"Don't make me laugh you... smarty thief! I might break your face with my fist!" Jin said angrily wanted to smack Lupin III until it restrained by Ryu.

"Calm down... You don't act repulsively to your allies. He just want to share it with you."

"All right then... here's what to do, Jin...? You need to restrain your anger that is why your role is neutral." Kanbei said giving him a mission. "Heroes don't lose their own tempers due to frustrations or tragedies. Only they will be angry if their loved ones and friends were perished, sadness, hurt and despair. Don't let yourself become gullible to your enemies that is the heroes' true weakness."

Jin finally calmed down after Ryu restrained him and calmly tells him.

"You think this mission will work..." Jin nodded calmly and K' patted him.

"I'm sure it will work on it, Jin... I'm just like you being a neutral."

"Okay, I'll try..."

"And Jin... we can't change who we are in the games. You might as well accept this fact."

"Don't try to mess the program, big guy..." Marco said giving him some advice. "It would turn out into our biggest problem."

"All right, heroes... now the discussion is finally over. Dismissed..." Kanbei smirks and all the protagonists from different games finally dismissed.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Kanbei Shimada of Samurai 7 makes his guest appearance in the story as the leader of supporting heroes group.

*Their group's name is a allusion to the title of the movie, "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen"


	2. The Black Out

**Chapter 1: **_The Black Out_

Jin and the other protagonists in different games are travelling through the game world station via train. it zooms into a wire that connects to the adapter of many switches. They finally arrived at Game World Station where all characters are travelling to their respective games. Jin was still upset after Kanbei gave him a mission to restrain his temper. Until he heard about the advices in which the game will be unplugged if the arcade game if it's damage or malfunction would end up dead or characters won't coming back to their respective games.

_I should be careful... Once it unplugged we would be homeless...?_

Therefore, he saw a kid and a little monkey were homeless after their game was unplugged. Jin felt sad to see them as he give him a money to him._  
_

"There you go, kid."

"Thank you so much..."

"Don't waste it too much, kid. You need it..." Jin said calmly as he continues to leave. Until one of the station conductors tried to check on him and proceed.

Back at his office, Jin was resting his fist on his chin having cross-legged while sitting. His bodyguard, Nina Williams appeared to comfort him in any way.

"You look very upset, Jin... You have a problem?"

"No, Nina... It's nothing. I'm only just bored after all this..." Jin answered sadly and Nina tries to encourage him.

"Jin... we're going to celebrate with the rest of us in the 10th anniversary of this game we came in. I'm sure everyone will be happy."

"It's okay if I'm here in the anniversary... I fear once it replace with the new one. We would be end up homeless." Jin said worried and Nina tells him.

"Don't be alarmed, Jin... We're not going to be homeless in this way. The new game is the same as us."

That night, everyone celebrates the 10th anniversary of their own game where it was held in the Mishima Zaibatsu Banquet. Nina was confronted by her sister Anna who wears a red revealing gown.

"Nina... I was surprised that this game reaches the 10th anniversary."

"Anna... you surely think you wanted to beat me so easily once the new game was released."

"Oooh... teaming up with you will be as unlikely alliances..." Anna said in a snooty manner.

Setsuna Saizuki and Midori Himeno are the guests for the 10th anniversary where both befriends with Asuka Kazama.

"Wow... really, you are the substitute teacher in the Fuin Ancient Martial Arts Dojo. Just like how my dad taught me this style." Asuka said excitedly and Midori was amused.

"Really... Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts is a very unique style. I love if you and I we clash with our moves."

"Yuki... I want to learn with her too." Setsuna smiled happily.

Xiaoyu was still in search for Jin during the anniversary where she was acquainted by Hwoarang, his rival. Nina begins to check her boss if he is present in the anniversary. When she arrives at his office, all it's left was his black trenchcoat.

_Jin... don't leave us like this...?_

Nina then shakes her head to see that her boss instantly left the game without telling them.

At the Tappers, Jin is seen in a black dress shirt, pants and shoes while sipping a root beer.

"You look pretty troubled, young man."

"Yeah... I'm pretty depressed because of my stupid mission. Being a neutral character is really complicating." Jin said sadly.

"Hehe... don't say such things, young man. Everyone is doing their job. Even bad guys does the same thing."

Jin then saw both Ryu and Ken are also drinking rootbeer in the other side of the table while both were talking about their fights in the game.

"Uh... who are those two?" Jin calmly asked. "I'm quite familiar about them?"

"That's Ryu and Ken, young man. Usually these two are always here to have a break since the arcade is closed." The rootbeer tapper said while cleaning up the mug. Jin then recognizes they're from the Street Fighter game which is the first game before their game was released a long time ago.

"If only I could be someone like Ryu who is always fighting in the tournament and to protect his friends." Jin said comparing to Ryu and himself. "I'm just indifferent to others. Although I only focus on myself..."

When Jin said this words, Ryu and Ken overhear the conversation with the rootbeer tapper.

"Ryu, did you hear that? Looks like this young lad right here seem to have a little problem." Ken said and Ryu replies.

"Hold on, Ken... Maybe I should talk to him. He seems to have a potential on talking about me."

Ryu then goes to where Jin is talking to the rootbeer tappers. Jin noticed Ryu is in the other side of the seat.

"What do you want?"

"You look depressed for a moment you were talking with the rootbeer tapper." Ryu said calmly.

"It's not of your concern. It's my problem not yours." Jin replies coldly to Ryu.

"You surely have a grumpy attitude to say these things. It seems that you're a neutral character, aren't you."

"What...? You knew...?"

"Sorry that I brought up about you being a neutral character. You seem to have good left within you." Ryu said apologizing and he finally introduces to him. "I'm Ryu... it's a pleasure to meet you. And you are...?"

"Jin Kazama... literally from the Tekken game. It's my 10th anniversary."

"Congratulations... my game is been many years by now." Ryu said happily.

After the conversation, both decided to parted ways in the Game World Station.

"So you're going back, aren't you?" Ryu said calmly to him.

"Yeah... I have a anniversary that I need to attend to. It's nice to meet you again." Jin said nicely to him.

"Good luck on your anniversary, Jin. Keep it up..." Ryu said as both finally parted ways to their respective games. Suddenly it becomes black out.  
"Ugh... I can't see, what's going on...?"

"Stupid black out...?"

After the black out, the station remains lighted up. Both then decide to parted ways. Jin proceeds to return to his own game. But ends up bumping on the door himself while hurting his nose.

"Owww... that hurts..." Jin said hurting and Ryu comes to his aid.

"Jin, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Jin answered and he touches the door where he easily enters and to find out that it was sealed. "Impossible, I can easily get through here. There's no way I can't get inside."

Ryu decides to get back to his own game. However, he too can't get in just like Jin. Both ended up trapped.

"Jin... I think I can't back in my own game as well. It looks like we're trapped."

"What...? After all this black out...?" Jin reacted and angrily smashes his left fist on the wall. "If we stuck in this place and never return to our game, we cannot regenerate and we're dead..."

"Jin... don't felt so angry... There's must be a way for us to get us back." Ryu said trying to calm him down. He enters back into the Tappers and he became access in it."Jin... it seems that we can enter other games if the arcade is close. But once everyone plays the game, that would be a problem."

"During that black out, somebody is trying to mess both of us up when we decide to get back to our own game." Jin tries to think who's responsible on putting both trapped in the station. Ryu has an idea.

"Jin, how about you and I will join forces to investigate this mess. Since we're both protagonists in different fighting games, we can work it together."

"But Ryu... you can't be serious about this. My role is different than you do."

"I can feel your potential in fighting, Jin. That's why I decide to find out if you're strong enough to fight your opponents. Let's do this together." Ryu finally shake hands and Jin reluctantly agrees.

"All right, just this once... We have to find that assailant who put us out of this misery."

Both finally shake hands finally teaming up on finding the assailant. Jin noticed the clothes he wears.

"Uh, Ryu... is it okay we go back to the Tappers?"

"What is it?"

"I hate myself if I fight in dress shirts. I feel like everyone using me in the game always wearing this outfit." Jin said in dissapointment.

"Okay, Jin... I agree with you." Ryu easily agreed and both went back to the Tappers. However a sillouette of a silver assassin was watching both of them while keeping both claws in his hand with an evil smile on his face.

_Hmph... heroes are nothing more than scumbags... I assure that their game will be unplugged soon enough... Hahahaha..._

Both claws in his hands became longer having his arm-crossed knowing that he will something to do with both Jin and Ryu.

* * *

*The yoyo expert who hides in a barrel and the little monkey that break tiles are the characters of the game, Dancing Eyes.

*The rootbeer tapper and Sonic made their return. As for Sonic his role returns in same manner as in the movie.

*Jin bumped on the accessing door which is sealed is a reference to the AFV's video winner "In and Ouch"

*The title of the chapter is alluded to one of Jin's moves in Tekken where he intensively punches his opponent when it's down.

*The game station is based on Central World in Thailand while the trains is based on Metro Manila's Light Rail Transit 1 and 2 and Massive Rail Transit 3.

*Jin's outfit minus the black tenchcoat in Street Fighter X Tekken Vita's Episode 3 where he along with Kazuya against M. Bison also appeared for this chapter. His Black CEO outfit remains present in Tekken 6 during his appearance in some character's game endings and the console opening.


	3. Individuals meets the Count Dracula

**Chapter 2: **_Individuals meets the Count Dracula_

Back at the Tappers, Ryu asks the rootbeer tapper where his best friend, Ken and he replies that he left soon after both he and Jin were parted ways. While Jin went to the lost and found section.

"I see then... he already left after Jin and I parted ways..."

"That's right, He left a note before the time he leaves Tappers." The rootbeer tapper said to him and it shifts to the lost and found section. We can see Jin's CEO clothes were on the floor and in fact he change to his fighting attire. Tieing his black and yellow belt on his black pants with a red flame with orange and yellow tint, taking on his red footpads and fixing his red detachable gauntlets. He is ready to go with Ryu at the time with his primary outfit on the sixth game.

"All right, now let the search begin..."

With that, he went back to the Tappers and to see Ryu and the rootbeer tapper.

"Jin... you look good on that fighting attire and It's very revealing." Ryu complimented as Jin smirks.

"Usually me and my damn father always fight in shirtless when we fight. Unlike you who is wearing the same old karate gi."

"Good gracious... girls are definitely gone crazy to see a bodacious half-naked man, hahaha..." the rootbeer tapper laughs while Jin blushes in embarassment.

"That's how it goes... Xiao would be gone crazy if she sees me more revealing than that."

"Who's Xiao, Jin...? That chinese name reminds me of Chun-Li." Ryu asked and Jin answers while shaking his head.

"It's Ling Xiaoyu, Ryu. She was my long-time friend since high school and she's the only person would stop me from doing those mess I made up in the sixth game."

"We better find the assailant first. He's probably in the lost and found section." Ryu said telling him.

Both arrive at the lost and found section and to find out that it was not here. Soon after both saw Michel and Albert from the two-person shooting game, _Vampire Night_

"Are you ready Albert? I know for sure someone is going to enjoy this game." Michel said as Albert replies.

"Of course, I'm ready... It's going to be a good fight."

Both then confronted by Jin and Ryu who are asking where they are going while pointing their guns by gunpoint.

"Hold your guns, both of you. We're not your enemies or anything we're just humans..." Ryu pleaded as Jin sighs while shaking his head.

"Actually we have evil entities while we are in human form."

"You two are so strange?"

"I don't know what you two are going to do? Using guns to kills someone?" Ryu said as Albert tells him rudely.

"We are vampire hunters, we are here to kill vampires. Now back off already?"

"Both of you were just like me as hybrids..." Jin commented as both knocks Michel and Albert single handedly with their powerful punches. Both are seen tied in the room as their clothes were stolen from them while shutting the door.

"Jin... I think this clothes looks tight on my arms."

"Relax, Ryu... Is that the first time to wear casual clothing. You should try it soon." Jin said smirking.

"Uh... I know... We don't use guns, don't you..." Ryu said telling him.

"Me either... It's like my damn father use this to gunpoint someone." Jin wondered as they use wigs to pose themselves as Michel and Albert as they went to the game center to play Vampire Night.

When the Gonzalo Arcade Center opens, a lot of kids and adults are going to play arcades much to the amusement of the owner. Two nerdy kids play the Vampire Night where both Jin and Ryu disguises as Michel and Albert when they play.

"Uh... Jin, what are those things. can we deal with them...?" Ryu said while cannot pull the gun trigger.

"It must be their enemies in the game. Careful Ryu... I think they're going to kick our butts." Jin said as both going for a gun fire on the enemies.

The kids were confused on the characters they are playing are simply different. Not knowingly, they can shoot guns but they use their combat moves. When saving Caroline, Jin tries to shoot the mind controller on the two but Ryu shoot the wrong target causing the person he tried to save becomes a vampire as both were cowardly chase by a normal vampire and later both were bumped at the game screen as the game ends in failure.

"Man.. that was a weird game I've ever seen." one of the nerdy boy said as the other replies.

"Yeah... never expect vampire hunters are cowards."

Both watches the Project Justice game where someone plays Akira Kazama in the game against Roy Bromwell. Then they play Tekken 6 arcade game while his other friend plays Street Fighter IV arcade game. He picks Xiaoyu to play whereas his friend plays Ken in Street Fighter IV. When the guy reaches to the mid-boss section he noticed that Jin is not present and he quickly calls the owner.

"Mr. Gonzalo... I think the game is busted."

"Oh my... this game is gone whacked." Mr. Gonzalo said and the other friend of his telling him in which Ken's rival battle with Ryu is also the same.

"Mister... this game is also busted."

"What's going on... It seems that it need repairs on both of them." Mr. Gonzalo said as both arcade games puts on out of order and it zooms to Xiaoyu at Jin's territory which is the Gargoyle Perch.

"Oh my god... the game is out of order." Xiaoyu said shockingly and decides to search for Jin. "I must look for Jin, he has to get back here otherwise were homeless."

Xiaoyu went back to Game World Station until she bumped into Ken who is also searching for Ryu.

"Oww... watch it mister, you're hurting me..." Xiaoyu scowled childishly and Ken replies.

"Sorry, lady... I came to search for Ryu. My game is also out of order."

"Really... how...?" Xiaoyu said shockingly.

"Usually I have a rival fight with Ryu but he's not here. What about you?" Ken said telling her.

"I have to fight Jin in the mid-boss section but he's not here too. I hate if our game goes busted." Xiaoyu cried desperately.

Both then heard both Jin and Ryu declared as glitches in the station who can enter different games as both noticed.

"Oh no... I think they're gone turbo..." Ken said as Xiaoyu tells him.

"I think you and I were a lot in common. Let's find them..."

"By the way... I almost forgot to tell you my name I'm Ken Masters and you are." Ken said while running.

"Ling Xiaoyu... everyone's calling me Xiao and Jin is my friend and crush of course." Xiaoyu said cheerfully while following him.

"Jin, wait a second... Is he the one who's talking to Ryu at the Tappers bar? Oh great... I shouldn't leave my best friend behind. It's my fault." Ken said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself... we'll find them." Xiaoyu said smiling.

Back at the _Vampire Night_ game, Jin and Ryu finally remove their disguises and they arrived at Count Auguste's castle and knowingly that the two are fighting in the night than day.

"It seems that these two hunters we've been beaten earlier are indeed fighting vampires. It looks like they can't survive in the day once they were exposed to sunlight." Ryu said seriously about the vampire hunters they been beaten as Jin tells him.

"Yeah... I guess killing the count dracula would be the one to get their fates. Let's try beat that dracula first."

When they enter, Ryu barely knows of Jin's instincts in which he can turn into an inhuman version of himself. Therefore, they confronted Count Auguste.

"I'm impressed you made it so far... You humans will be gone and I'm immortal..."

"You're quite arrogant to say that... vampiric human. How about you and I will come face to face...?" Jin said challenging Count Auguste in a fight much to Ryu's disdain.

"Ugh... Jin don't be so arrogant? You don't know how strong this man is?"

"Hmph... very well I think you might show that I'm a vampire!" Count Auguste said as he transforms into a demonic vampire with white demonic wings and Jin reminds this as a combined devil form of his father and his.

"Don't remind me with your transformation. It's just like my curse blood." Jin said angrily to the demonic vampire as Count Auguste summoning bats to attack both of them while flying.

Ryu manages to destroy the bats with his Hadoken in which the bats he summoned disintegrates. Count Auguste was surprised as he charges both of them with a dimensional circles. Both avoids this attack and Ryu shoots him using the Shakunetsu Hadoken at Count Auguste directly hit him on his weak point.

"Ugh... Impossible by body is burning." Count Auguste was hurting in pain while his body is burning in flames as he attacks both in desperation. Jin then knocks him with his Avenger his most powerful attack and Ryu shoots Metsu Hadoken on the vampire as it sends him to the sun, disintegrates him.

"Looks like this is the last of him."

"Yeah... I think we better go back." Ryu said as Jin agrees.

When they get back at the Game World Station, both realize they became fugitives or as glitches in different games.

"Jin... we have a problem here."

"What is it?" Jin asked him in a nod.

"I think we can't go back here now. We're now glitches..." Ryu said sadly and Jin became frustrated to see this.

"Damn it... If wasn't for that black out. We can't go back to our game we came from... I'm going to kill that person who wanted to sabotage us...!"

"Calm down, Jin... I think we have to avoid detection. I'm sure these conductors are always checking every characters like us." Ryu said and Jin made a plan.

"I have a plan... since we cannot get into our respective games we came in. We can only access different games. If both of us glitches how come we never glitched?"

"Hmmm... I guess you're right."

Both then run quickly to avoid detection as both went to _Project Justice_ another fighting game like in Ryu's game. Xiaoyu and Ken easily noticed both of them went to the other game.

"Mr. Masters, did you see them?" Xiaoyu asked and he replies.

"Yeah... I saw them one bit. I think they went to the other game."

"We got to warn them and fast. Otherwise it's going to be unplugged in the morning." Xiaoyu said worried.

"Come on, Xiaoyu... let's follow them." Ken said as both went to _Project Justice_.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Ryu barely noticing Jin's instincts as a angel-devil hybrid as reference to one of my fics which is Powers and Fists: Operation Time Zone.

*Jin's quick thinking remains the same in both Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Street Fighter X Tekken. His arrogance refers to his antagonist behavior in Tekken 6.

*In the end of Vampire Night game, Michel and Albert disintegrates after defeating Count Auguste when they are expose to sunlight. Jin refers the lead characters as hybrids while Ryu noticed their fate of being expose to sunlight as their sacrifice after beating them and disguises as them.

*Both shows their bad sense of humor after they been cowardly escaped from a vampire while in the _Vampire Night _game.

*Jin mentions Xiaoyu is gone crazy over him when he wears much more revealing is a reference to him in-game wearing Fundoushi in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

**A/N: **It seems that Jin and Ryu are taking refuge at the _Project Justice _game. This next chapter where Batsu Ichimonji and a few characters of Rival Schools made their appearance. Good luck...


	4. Shimazu Karate vs Ansatsuken

**Chapter 3:**_ Shimazu Karate vs Ansatsuken  
_

Both Jin and Ryu are taking refuge in the game, _Project Justice _where it takes place in Aoharu City. Ryu was meditating at the front of the tree while Jin is leaning at the left side having his armed crossed in cross-legged knowing that both were frustrated after they became fugitive glitches in the Game World Station.

"So this is Aoharu City. I didn't touch this place when I started the whole war I made up on the sixth game."

"This is where all the schools who were attacked and kidnapped by a man named Hyo Imawano the officer of Justice High School. It looks like a lot of students are also became fighters against this man." Ryu said telling him.

"How did you know the person was behind those kidnappings?" Jin asked calmly to him.

"Sakura once told me after she helps her childhood friends from other schools who are involved in the kidnapping." Ryu explained. "I've never expect someone from other schools using balls as a weapon to burst their enemies in one swoop."

"Balls...? It's like a basketball or something...?" Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"It is different than that, Jin... a lot of people seem to bestow my style of fighting." Ryu said calmly and both were confronted by Batsu Ichimonji while on his way to Taiyo High School.

"Can't you two shut your mouth already?! You older guys need to take upon schooling, understand?" Batsu shouted on both of them. "My dad would kick your arses with his style of Imawano Ninjutsu."

"Out of respect, you idiot... I'm much older than you are. You can't say those bad stuff over us..." Jin said angrily to Batsu. "Are you man enough to pick on a fight?"

"Boy... you are totally overrated and your hair is not my style. A duckass..." Batsu commented angrily as Jin became infuriated on his comments.

"Don't you dare calling me those stupid comments...? You don't know me very well, do you...? I'm going to smash your face with my fists?"

Jin and Batsu exchanging their blows and Ryu watches them fighting. Batsu uses Crescent Moon Kick at Jin while parries his attacks and countering him with his Demon's Paw knocking him in an instant.

"Man! You're so tough... I won't be beaten by someone like you?" Batsu said gritting his teeth.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you idiot... My friends won't make any bad comments about me, you're just jealous." Jin said raising his brow in front of him as Batsu stands up while charging himself up to shoot him with his Guts Bullet. Jin smirks to watch as Ryu tells him not to make his move.

"Jin, don't move... That projectile would knock you out that easily."

"Eat this... Kiaidan!" Batsu shoots the Guts Bullet towards both Jin and Ryu as he shoots Hadoken while it deflects in explosion. "Whoa... I've never seen someone knows about the Shimazu-ryuu Karate?"

"You got a full potential in fighting. I'm impressed that you show your moves." Ryu said calmly to Batsu much to Jin's shock.

"I've never seen you interfere in my fight...?"

"What's going on here...?" Hideo Shimazu arrives in the scene to see both and Batsu and he scolds at Batsu. "Batsu, you're suppose to go to school not to fight in the street? Hayato will be very angry to see you like that? Perhaps, he will give you a very corporal punishment...?"

"Mr. Shimazu... I never knew you were here? I thought you tried to help Ms. Minazuki to settle down on your job as a teacher." Batsu said scarily to him while giggling.

"Just don't remind me about Kyoko, Batsu..." Hideo said snubbing at Batsu as he confronts both Jin and Ryu. "I heard you say that this man knows about Shimazu-style Karate. Hmph... It would be a good thing to show how this guy how to fight."

"Jin, you'll watch... This old man seems to challenge me in a fight. But his shoulder pads reminds me of Bison." Ryu said and Jin reluctantly agrees to let him fight Hideo.

"All right, Ryu... go ahead... I don't feel like fighting an old man in glasses. My grandfather is much sharper-minded fighter than he is."

"You think that I'm old huh, you persistant little bastard..." Hideo angrily comments on Jin's behavior and he solely fights Ryu while exchanging their blows.

Hideo shoots Seihaken towards Ryu as he does the same while shooting Hadoken as it explodes.

"Wow... I've never seen someone still knows about our martial arts that was rooted in Ansatsuken. I'm impressed to see that." Ryu smiled calmly at Hideo and Jin was surprised to see them fighting.

"I've never seen Ryu shoots fireballs in a fight. Not like us... who can punch or kicks with a charged aura during hit." Jin mumbled as he looked on his right fist having a red electricity embedded on it.

Ryu and Hideo continues to brawl as Hideo executes his Jicchokken at Ryu as he counters him with his Shoryuken. Ryu was still impressed on Hideo's moves.

"You're an excellent fighter. I've never seen you can counter my moves at the same time." Hideo smirks while fixing his glasses. "I think you might know both of my moves."

Hideo then kicks him with a Shi'nen Kyaku while Ryu counters him using the Tatsumaki Sempukyaku. Batsu was completely shocked to see them using the same movement.

"I can't believe my eyes... both have the same moves, unbelievable..."

"I think the old man's spinning kicks are just focus on the ground." Jin said telling him. "Ryu's spinning kicks are definitely in mid-air."

"What did you say?!"

"Wow... This is the first time to see a ground version of a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku. This is going to be an enjoyable bout." Ryu smiled nicely at Hideo.

"Hehe... You're very impressive... Mr. Karate Man..." Hideo said jokily to Ryu. "Once you get older you might ended up like me is in forties."

"Your speed is closer than mine." Ryu smirked and both continues to fight.

Batsu then saw Jin finally made up his mind to let his friend fight as he started to leave.

"Hey... where do you think you're going? You're going to escape like a coward?" Batsu said angrily to Jin as he coldly tells him.

"I just have to let Ryu fight the old man right here..." Jin said in indifferent manner. "In my case... I should be going off for a while. I have something I must do."

Jin then leaves the scene in which Batsu angrily grins towards him while raising his brow.

"This guy is nothing more than a jerk...? I don't believe this..."

Hideo executes his Shin Jicchokken at Ryu while he does the same countering his move with his Shin Shoryuken. However, Hideo does not given up as he executes his Shimazu-ryuu Seihaken.

"Ariyouse Seihaken!"

"Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu counters the same move as Hideo as both of their moves are on collision. Batsu was completely shock to watch their moves.

"Oh my god... They're on collision and it's much powerful than my Zenkai Kiadan..."

"How do you like that, Mr. Karate Man?! Looks like my Shimazu-style Seihaken would definitely vacuum your powerful wave." Hideo said very confidant to see Ryu to be defeated and Ryu was amused.

"I'm completely amused... you're wave is just like my Shinku Hadoken... I think we need to find out which one of us is going to be knocked down while we are in collision."

With that, Ryu's Shinku Hadoken manages to defeat Hideo's Shimazu Seihaken as Hideo was knocked on the ground in defeat.

"Whoa... yours are much powerful. I'm impressed of you, Mr. Karate Man..." Hideo said complimented on his words and Ryu finally introduces to him.

"Just call me Ryu... your attacks and your style are very closer to my fighting style."

"No way... you're Ryu the legendary street fighter. I can't believe it was you...!" Batsu said shockingly while pointing an index finger at him.

"You're the legendary fighter in Street Fighter fame. So that's why my fighting-style closely resemble to yours." Hideo gasped and forgives him. "Please forgive me for calling you Mr. Karate Man... I'd never expect I fought a man like you who became famous."

"It's alright... This is the first time I've encounter a person who learns Shotokan Karate that closely resembles to my move and we made our fight in an exciting battle." Ryu said calmly to both Hideo and Batsu.

"By the way, Ryu... How did you get here along with that duckbutted jerk friend of yours? Is something wrong?" Batsu asked and Ryu noticed Jin had left during his fight with Hideo.

"Oh no... Jin...? Where did he go?"

"I think he left unnoticed while you and I we clashed in a fight..." Hideo said and tells him. "But I think Batsu and I would help you look for him. You look troubled when you came here..."

"Thanks for your help..." Ryu accepts both to help him find Jin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin went off alone to do his mission of restraining his anger. He remembers what Kanbei told him until he was very upset.

_Kanbei was right... I need to restrain my anger. So that's why I became neutral to others. Maybe I would be ended up in anger management._

Jin then stops walking and he saw a brown haired girl revealed to be Akira who is fixing her bike while working as a bike mechanic during weekends. Jin could not believe that she nearly resembles his relative, Asuka.

_I don't believe this... she's looks like Asuka? Uh... maybe I should help her out...?_

Akira accidentally drops her screwdriver and Jin picks it up. She was actually shy to see him.

"Is this yours..."

"Yes... that's my screwdriver... Thank you very much..." Akira said thankfully.

"You look very busy fixing your motorcycle. It reminds me that I keep adjusting my motorcycle in my place." Jin said nicely to her and Akira was blushing towards him.

"Really... you're quite strange to say that."

"Uh... no... really... I'm not that strange." Jin said as he turns around and blushing. "My motorcycle is bulkier than yours. I've never wear helmet when I rode it only that I wore sunglasses to make myself cool."

"Wow... really... your motocycle is bigger than mine. I've never seen a rider rides like that." Akira smiled and Jin finally faces her and introduce himself.

"I'm Jin Kazama... pleased to meet you and you are..."

"I'm Akira... Akira Kazama... it's nice to meet you too. I've never seen you shared it with me about motorcycles." Akira said finally introduces to him as Jin was shocked to see her surname is the same as he is.

"No way...? A Kazama...?" Jin gasped to see her surname was the same as his surname and Akira asked him about it.

"Um... you look terrified or something? Is it because of my surname?"

"Uh...no... not really... It reminds me of my relative that my mother told me about." Jin said shyly towards her. "I'm just a fighter who's got into trouble."

Suddenly, her older brother, Daigo Kazama made his way to see his sister, Akira. He became serious to see Jin who considers him strange.

"Akira... is it okay that you cook lunch for me." Daigo said and later confronts Jin. "You seem to be a stranger who wants to befriend my younger sister. Don't tell me that you want to court her, don't you...?"

"You don't understand, I don't court her or anything?" Jin said raising his brow and Akira begs him not to hurt her brother.

"Please, Jin... Don't hurt my brother."

"He's your brother...?"

"My brother is the boss of Gedo High. I befriended his subordinates just to save him from brainwashing. Please don't try to hurt him." Akira pleads Jin not to hurt him and Daigo tells his sister.

"Akira, stay out of this... I want to see how this guy fight. He must be a tough customer."

"All right, you give me no choice. You wanted to challenge in a fight. Fine then... I've never expect someone like you is a gang leader." Jin smirked while readied his stance.

"I used to be the Man of Honor who never fight my opponents unfairly. I need to know what kind of strength that you have." Daigo said as he goes in fighting stance where he stands up and both begins in their fight.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Hideo and Ryu using their super arts to put their waves in collision is a reference to the game Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout where both are using their special attacks to put them in collision to knock their opponents in offensive damage.

*For the first time, Jin encounters two Kazama siblings in this chapter. Although, Jin is not related to both of them since both sibilings are from Capcom.

*Jin acts similarly to his relative Asuka Kazama but maintains his indifferent behavior towards other people he meets (excluding both Ryu and Akira who he befriended with).

*Ryu is seen to calm in his fight with Hideo before he introduces to both of them.

*Ryu mentions to Jin about his long-time friend Sakura Kasugano is a reference to her debut in Rival Schools: United by Fate as a guest character where she helps her childhood friends, Hinata Wakaba and Natsu Ayuhara in the investigation of unknown attacks and the kidnappings prior to her meeting with him in Street Fighter Alpha 2.

*Hideo mentions of his fellow teachers, Kyoko Minazuki and Hayato Nekketsu to Batsu who are never shown in this chapter. It is also hinted that both Kyoko and Hideo are married.

**A/N: **It seems that Ryu defeats Hideo in a fight. This time it's going to be a traditional Tekken bout on both Jin and Daigo. Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Kazama vs Kazama: Street Style

**Chapter 4:** _Kaz_ama_ vs_ _Kazama: Street Style_

Both Kazamas begin to exchange their blows and Akira watches them fight. Daigo spins kicking at Jin with his Unique Kick as he goes in Mental Alertness 2 knocks him with his Spine Cracker and returns to his Mental Alertness stance.

"I am completely amused... I've never expect that were equals." Daigo said amused to Jin's fighting ability.

"Looks like your punches or kicks are the same as mine which is based on Kyokushin or perhaps my style of Traditional Karate." Jin smirked knowing of Daigo's moves. "You got a charged aura like we do if you knocked me off in one swoop."

"I have my reasons why I must fight you. Your eyes can feel the burning passion from fighting. Now I found a worthy opponent." Daigo smirked as his subordinates, Edge and Gan finally arrived in the scene.

"Boss... we're going to tear this guy apart." Edge said while handling his army knife.

"Yeah... this guy just love to whack your face."

"Edge, Gan... what are you two doing?" Akira wondered.

"You two... This is my fight. I want to see this guy how to fight. Now don't interfere." Daigo said telling both Edge and Gan not to interrupted as he removes his Gedo School Jacket showing him in shirtless with a bandage on his stomach and he continues to fight Jin. "Okay then... this is going to be an enjoyable fight."

Both Kazamas continues to brawl and Daigo knocks Jin with a reverse fist and pulling his combo with three punches with his Unique Thrust. Jin counters using three consecutive punches with his Evil Intent and goes in Omen Stance and knocks him with a Thunder God Fist in a forward kick. Daigo charges him and goes for a straight punch to stun Jin with his super technique, True Unique Superior Fists Thrust.

"Let's see if you can stand up with this!" Daigo then follows a series of punches and kicks and go for a straight punch to knock him down. Jin stands up and does not giving up the fight while cleaning his blood on his face.

"I think this will beat you." Jin charges at Daigo and unleashing a 10-hit combo with a series of punches and go for L.L.R.K. with a tremendous Right-Roundhouse Punch with a red lightning embedded on his fist knocking Daigo on the ground.

"Boss are you okay?! Man this guy is tough." Edge said while on his boss' aid.

"I'm alright... It seems that guy was strong." Daigo said and Jin finally helped him. "Why are you helping me?"

"You're also strong, big guy. I don't care if I get hurt from your punches." Jin said calmly to him. "Your sister told me not to hurt you any further. I just want the fight to be clear not in the bloody pulp."

Just then, Ryu, Batsu and Hideo arrived at the park and they found Jin, Daigo, Edge, Gan and Akira.

"Jin, we've been looking for you everywhere." Ryu said worried to his friend.

"Sorry that I left, Ryu... This big guy right here just wanted to fight me while I talk to his sister." Jin said while pointing at Daigo and Daigo recognizes Ryu as the legend.

"You must be Ryu from Street Fighter. The legend who fights in the World Warrior Tournaments. I can't believe that you're with him."

"It seems that your fight with Jin is fierce and both seem to do an equal fight." Ryu said calmly to both.

"You're Jin right... I've never seen you before and you're also a Kazama?"

"This is the first time I've encounter both you and your sister having the same surname as mine." Jin said and finally befriends with Daigo. "I'm from the Tekken game and the reason why my fists is glowing with a red lightning."

Jin glows with a red electricity on his right fist while wearing his red detachable gauntlets and Edge and Gan loves to watch to see him do it.

"Cool... if only I have those stuff with my army knives." Edge smiled.

"Gahahaha...Man... I wish to have these strange looking lights." Gan laughed excitedly and Jin tells him.

"You might fight Ganryu if you like. Sumo wrestlers does have raw strength to beat their opponents."

Suddenly, a figure of an assassin appeared to see them as well as both Jin and Ryu who observes every of their movement and targets Akira with an evil smile on his face.

"This is going to be enjoyable to see them again. I think this woman needs to be dead..."

The asssassin charges using a dark vortex which targets Akira. Jin senses his enemy's presence and remembers his mother, Jun Kazama at Akira's presence.

"Look out!" Jin protects Akira by knocking her over to avoid the blast.

"Jin, what is it?"

"What a surprise...? I've never expect to see a tearful reunion from other schools that I discorded." The assassin reveals to be Kurow Kirishima who finally shows himself to them. "Now that I came back for revenge against all of you."

"Not you again...? I should have known...? I thought you were beaten by Hyo...?" Batsu said angrily at Kurow.

"That was two weeks ago, I wanted to fulfill to eliminate all ties with the Imawano Family. And now... I take it as my revenge from each and every one of you." Kurow said and finally reveals his true purpose. "It's very simple... My revenge is to cut off their heroic data from their respective games using my claws to make sure they cannot go back to their own game. Once the game they came in were disabled, It will be quickly unplugged and never regenerate, hahaha..."

"So it was you who caused the black out and to cut off our data. So this is the reason why we can't go back to our game we came from. I'm taking you down." Jin angrily punches the tree where Kurow was standing as he escapes while confronting them.

"You're brute strength is no match from my claws. You're too slow to beat me down." Kurow commented as Jin angrily gritted his teeth.

"Both you and that red banded fighter would never regenerate once it unplugged. That would be the end of you. Haha..." Kurow laughs evilly as Jin punches him to the face knocking him down. "You'll pay for punching me in the face."

"I'll never forgive you for putting us out of this misery, you ninja freak." Jin said furiously to Kurow. "I'm going to wipe you down in a bloody pulp."

"Hmph... It's going to be easy both of you. To tell you this, I'm going to capture, Daigo Kazama's little sister to do my dirty tricks. But this time... both of you will not going to last, hahaha..." Kurow then escapes as Jin angrily pursues him as Ryu stops him.

"Ryu, why do you stop me? Can't you see that he was behind who cut off our data? He's going to pay for this?"

"Jin, don't let your anger to be steamed...? You don't know how strong this man is...? I can feel his darkness within him." Ryu said scolding at him and Jin turns back on them.

"I wanted to settle the score with him, alone. You don't know how much hatred I give in to that bastard. Just like my father and grandfather do the same thing."

"Jin please don't go... I know you're upset for what Kurow did to both of you. But you saved my life from him...?" Akira said trying to stop him from leaving.

"..."

"Akira..." Daigo said worrying to his younger sister.

"Batsu, I need to discuss with you and Daigo. I want to know what's going on and why Kurow is doing all of this mess." Ryu said and Batsu agrees.

"All right, Ryu... We'll tell you everything."

"Jin, take care of Akira for a while... I need to tell Ryu everything." Daigo let Jin to guard his sister as the four leave while his subordinates, Edge and Gan followed him. Akira was upset to see his brother leave and she needs to know why Jin saved her.

"Jin, thank you for saving my life back there. I know you had a reason why you saved me." Akira said thankfully and Jin finally face her.

"I had my reason why I saved you back then. Because you were the same as my mother."

"Please... I want to know everything about you. I know you still have a cold personality in you." Akira pleaded to know of Jin's background as he agrees.

"All right, I'll tell you everything. Since we shared about motorcycles, this time it's personal with your story and mine."

* * *

At Taiyo High School rooftop, Ryu, Batsu, Daigo and Hideo were discussing about Kurow's revenge and his evil schemes.

"So that's why Kurow did something on both of us and the reason why we can't get back our respective games we appeared." Ryu said and became disappointed.

"Kurow is an ninja assassin sent by the Darkside Student Organization to eliminate my father, Raizo and the rest of the Imawano family. That includes Kyosuke and I as well. It seems that he seeks retribution towards us by cutting our data of being the main character." Batsu explained. "Guess that you and that duckbutted jerk are the main characters from different fighting games."

"Actually, Jin is considered as the main character but he turns back on everyone in the sixth game he appeared. That's how he became neutral to others and includes us. That's why I guided him on his mission."

"This is difficult as I thought. Batsu do you remember we went to the girls' dress up and dance game called "Love and Berry" where some girls are dancing in tambourine by the time the arcade is closed."

"Uh... oh yeah... It looks like other fighting games were been disabled and unplugged by the time we went there. How do you know that, Daigo?"

"Looks like Kurow is trying to destroy the game where all heroes' data were cut off. This must be his plan." Hideo said telling them. "If that happens more and more fighting games would be gone forever. This time, we have to protect this game otherwise all of us will be unplugged."

"You maybe right, but Kurow is targetting my sister. I don't know what reason he wants to kidnapped my sister. He seems to have another plan to do his dirty work." Daigo said noticing of Kurow's plans and Ryu finally decides to defeat Kurow by teamwork.

"I finally decided that we need to defeat Kurow by teamwork. Maybe this is the chance to recover our heroic data from the game we appeared. We need to tell Jin about this."

"But, you're friend is too stubborn to understand." Batsu scowled and Daigo tells him.

"Don't worry about Jin, Batsu. My sister is with him. I'm sure she tries to let off his steam."

While they have a conversation, Both Edge and Gan watches to see them.

"It seems that boss is trying to cooperate with other schools and the legendary fighter. What do you think, Gan? Should we help them...?" Edge said and Gan replies.

"Yeah, Edge... Since our boss is cooperating with them. We'll going help them..."

"Good... this should be fun." Edge smiled in excitement.

* * *

At Seijyun Dormitory, Akira finally wears her biker gear while in her olive green tanktop tied in her biker jacket to her waist. She finally prepared to fight when necessary as she leaves the dorms. Outside, Jin was waiting for her and she finally arrives to see him.

"Akira... you look good on that outfit." Jin complimented.

"I was known as the Kung-Fu Rider. That is when I pose as a boy wearing my biker jacket and a helmet during the time I enrolled at Gedo High." Akira said smiling as she puts on her biker helmet and she talks manly. "See what I mean... I know I could speak like a man."

"Akira... you're making me laugh. Xiao would never make any silly jokes or posing others, haha." Jin laughed and Akira removes her helmet.

"Hee hee... Let's go..." Akira giggled as both Kazamas went off to the Embarkment of the Yamato River.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*Jin's moves are from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. However his cold personality also reflects his character background in Street Fighter X Tekken.

*Akira's tank top was olive green during the two anime ending theme of Rival Schools: United by Fate. But in-game, the color of her tanktop was camoflauge.

*Daigo's fighting style was "Undeterminable" and it is hinted that he learns Traditional Karate during his training trip.

**A/N: **It seems that Kurow goes to do his dirty work. Find out on the next chapter where both Jin and Akira are sharing their background story with their respective games.


	6. The Brat meets The Gullible

**Chapter 5_: _**_The Brat meets The Gullible __  
_

Momo Karuizawa is finally been reinstated in Gorin High School after the incident where she joins Kurow in Darkside Student Congress. She still likes him even he betrays her just for power. She noticed Kurow's prescence.

"Hey Momo... it has been a while since we formed the Darkside Student Congress."

"Kurow... I thought that you're were in the hospital. But I'm glad that you're all right." Momo happily reunites her former leader but she is unaware that Kurow used her again for his another sinister plot.

_Don't worry, I'm going to use you for a while. I can make orders for you to deal that other Kazama._

At the Embankment of Yamato River, Xiaoyu and Ken are still searching to both Jin and Ryu and worries for them. Xiaoyu is sightseeing the place to find both and asks Ken while they cross the bridge.

"Mr. Masters... How long we can find those two?"

"We saw both of them just get in this place. This city had a lot of different schools to attend." Ken answered.

"Luckily, Mishima Polytechnic is not included in this city." Xiaoyu said and wonders. "Could this be that other schools got involved or something?"

"Sakura told me about this city's incident where all schools have been attacked and kidnaps student to do their bidding. As of now, I heard one of the students is a power hungry assassin who make discord towards other schools. She also tells Ryu about this incident as well. Looks like someone is trying to mess this place again." Ken explained and Xiaoyu understands the situation.

"Let's find those two, Mr. Masters. I'm sure they would be wondering at the streets." Xiaoyu said as she went off to continue their search and Ken follows her.

"Wait, Xiaoyu... You can't go off alone."

When both finds Jin and Ryu in Aoharu City, they are unaware of Jin's presence where he sits beside Akira as they shared their background story within their game appearance. Akira finally tells him about her background story then his.

"I don't chat to other people. I can only speak to my thoughts. That is when I tried to find my brother while I pose as a boy. "

"You're a brave young woman, Akira." Jin said calmly to her. "You pose as a guy to find your brother. What happened after that?"

"When me and his subordinates found him, he was brainwashed by Hyo. But we managed to freed him from his brainwashing. That is when I revealed my real gender to them." Akira said shyly as she tells him personally of her life. "My brother and I were orphans since our parents died. The bike mechanic raised me while my brother was working alone."

"That's too bad... you and your brother are very close."

"What about you, Jin... you don't even tell me about your personal life? I know the reason why you were so cold to everyone? You already accept to tell me everything." Akira said wanted to know his own personal life as he coldly replies.

"Mine is a lot different than you do, Akira. You don't know a lot about my personal life. I struggled everything on their sufferring."

"..."

"My mother, Jun Kazama was a very nice person and my goddamn father, Kazuya Mishima is my sworn enemy. I wanted to wipe out my lineage because of the Devil Gene inside of me." Jin said sadly and Akira was shocked on his words as she cries while putting both hands on her mouth.

"That's terrible... how can you say such things? Are you actually wanted to commit suicide?" Akira whimpered.

"Both grandfather and father are my worst enemy that I ever have. My grandfather betrayed me after I avenge my mother's murderer. Then my father wants to get the devil gene within me in order to gain his full power." Jin explained sadly. "But that's not all I'm the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu who brought chaos by starting the war just to awaken the monster named Azazel to gain his physical form. That's what everyone wants to stop me from my plans."

"It's so sad... I never knew you became an enemy to them." Akira cried sadly. "It's awful..."

"That's why I don't want to share it to everyone." Jin said telling her. "I was indeed a main character from the Tekken game that I came in. But I became a villain in the sixth game. That's my role of being a neutral character."

"You're still a good person. I know you wanted to avoid your friends to make them safe." Akira said encourages Jin. "But you saved my life."

"I felt sorry for myself earlier. I wanted to clash with that culprit so that we can beat each other to death. But Ryu restrains me not to do it. He knows that Kurow is too strong to beat." Jin said and felt stupid to his actions. "But he's right I should listen to him. I was too stubborn enough to understand them."

"You need to understand them more, Jin. That's how my brother did for his gang. If only you would act like my brother." Akira said nicely as she stands up and wants to spar with him. "How about you and I go on a spar. I haven't practice my fighting skills."

"I don't want to hurt you, Akira. Just how Xiao wanted to spar with me." Jin said worried.

"Don't be worry... At least my brother realizes that you're strong." Akira smiled happily.

"All right, I want to see what kind of move you're going to threw at me. It would be fun." Jin smiled to Akira and both Kazamas are ready to spar each other's fighting style.

Jin lessen his overpowered style of fighting just for Akira and noticing of Akira's moves which is based on Chinese Martial Arts similar to Xiaoyu's. However, Akira goes with a dragon kick with a lower spinning kick as Jin easily remembers his mother's movement.

"That dragon kick, it's the same as my mother's move and Asuka's." Jin gasped and Akira kicks him in mid-air with her Leaping Smash. Therefore, Akira beats him by launching a series of blows and knocks him down using her Destructive Barrage.

"All right, I won..." Akira smiled as she goes in Tai Chi pose. Jin gets up and knowing that he let Akira win due to the fact he doesn't want to overpowered her with his fighting style.

"Wow... I'm amused what fighting style you've used against me and your dragon kick resembles to my mother." Jin said amusing to her fighting ability as she replies happily.

"Jin... my fighting style is Taikyoku-Ken and Tai Chi Chuan. I can hit everyone in close range with the use of Tai Chi."

"I see... so it was different than Xiao's fighting style after all. Her style was Hakkesho and Hikkaken. But in Chinese they called it Pi Qua Quan ang Baguazhang. Others also used Bajiquan to beat their opponents too." Jin smiled nicely and Akira was shocked to hear it.

"Wow... really they have lots of chinese fighting style too. Incredible..."

"Let's call it for a day. I might buy you some drinks if you like. Since you beat me in a sparring match."

"Yay! I can't believe that you treat me like my other brother..." Akira smiled excitedly and ask why he let him win. "By the way, why did you let me win?"

"I don't want to hurt you harshly or your older brother would take revenge against me. I don't want to overpower you in a beating." Jin answered.

"I understand... let's go and buy some food. I just love to eat cakes." Akira smiled shyly.

Both Kazamas went to the food stall where they eat some snacks. Jin treats Akira as his own sister. This changes his behavior due to her presence and nearly resembles his mother, Jun. After that, both saw Momo who is running towards them. Although they are unaware that she pretends as a lost kid.

"Please... please... can you take me home my mother is looking for me."

"Okay kid... we'll help you find your mother." Jin said calmly and Akira stops him and became worried to him.

"Don't listen to her, Jin. She's one of Kurow's followers. You don't know how evil she is."

"Relax, Akira... she's just a kid. I assure that." Jin said telling her and he agrees to help Momo as she thought of this.

_How gullible you are...? You are definitely fall on my trap._

When Jin is with them, Momo taunts Akira evilly to her that leads them to the park where they meet Kurow.

"Don't be snooping around like a little puppy. I got everything in my control." Momo grins evilly.

"Stop kidding around, you think that you lost in the city. You already shown your true colors when you wanted to discord other schools." Akira said angrily to her and Jin stops them both.

"Enough of your ramblings... let's continue looking."

"I think you got on my trap." Momo said grinning as she quickly hits Jin with a tennis racket using her Serve and Volley knocking him out. Akira noticed it was a set up made by her.

"I can't believe it, you haven't changed a bit. You're still work for Kurow, haven't you." Akira said angrily to Momo as she tried to wake Jin up. "Jin, you have to wake up..."

"You can't woke him up when he's knocked out cold. I think Kurow is going to get you first." Momo evilly grins towards Akira and Akira was attacked by Kurow by quickly semi-uppercut to her stomach with his fist instead of using his claws with a Six Organ Stab.

Jin wakes up soon after Akira has been abducted and he was found by Ryu, Daigo and Batsu as it hurts his head.

"Oww... my head..."

"Are you okay, Jin... you got hurt a lot." Ryu said worried.

"Where's Akira... She's with me along with that lost kid, awww." Jin said hurting and Batsu tells him.

"You're so gullible, Jin. Didn't you know that you were tricked by her? Momo is one of Kurow's flunkies. She pretends to be a lost kid so that they can kidnap Akira. And now look what happened, she set you up so that they could easily capture her." Batsu scolds at Jin and lowers his head while clenching his fists.

"That kid... is going to pay for this. I'm going to beat her brutally with my fists. No one dares hitting me with a tennis racket in my head."

Suddenly, Kurow appears to see them as he carries an unconscious Akira on his grasp.

"Hahahaha... How pitiful that you fall on my trap. Now that this girl is mine..."

"Let my sister go, Kurow... How dare you hit my sister with your own two hands?" Daigo savagely said and Kurow replies.

"Daigo, it reminds me when I brainwashed you from being my puppet using the sound of my flute. I got no use for you, Daigo and I'll use this girl to do my dirty work."

"You bastard... you are no better than my father and grandfather. You set me up just to kidnap Akira. I will never forgive you..." Jin yelled furiously to Kurow and hits him with his Demon's Paw as Kurow avoids.

"Hah! Your stupid punches really gets on my nerve?!" Kurow said and warns them. "No one dares to defeat me to save this girl. Both of you will be gone forever, ahahaha..." Kurow then escapes while carrying an unconscious Akira.

Daigo tries to save his sister using his Earth Stab as Kurow avoid the blast and made his escape. He angrily gritted to see Kurow takes his sister's captive and Jin's Devil Gene begins to emerge on his body.

"You're not getting away, Kurow. This will be your end..." Jin said angrily unleashes in full force in both of his fists and Ryu stops him.

"Jin... that's enough... We have to save her."

"Kurow... you're going to pay for this. For hurting my sister!" Daigo yelled angrily after Kurow escaped after he kidnaps his younger sister.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Akira's fighting style is Taikyoku-Ken and Tai Chi Chuan. Her second fighting style of Tai-Chi Chuan however is a mixture of both Xiaoyu and Jun's moves. Her basic cartwheel kicks resembles to Jun and Asuka Kazama's Dragon Kick and one of her burning vigor attack, The Destructive Barrage closely resembles on one of Xiaoyu's Hakkesho moves.

**A/N: **It seems that Akira was kidnapped by Kurow... Both Kazamas are getting furious on him. Find out on the next chapter where Daigo finally tells his story to both Jin and Ryu.


	7. The Story of Kurow's Involvement

**Chapter 6:** _The Story of Kurow's Involvement_

That night four stayed at Aoharu Station Square where Daigo finally tells both Jin and Ryu about Kurow's involvement. In which Jin wanted to know the history between them.

"So tell us, why Kurow would did all of this and why would he want to disabled our game we came from?" Ryu said and Daigo replies.

"Sure... I'll tell you everything after all I became his puppet when Kurow brainwashed me."

"Yeah... he's the guy who attack both Taiyo and Pacific athletic competition and I realize that he was sent to kill my dad and all ties with Imawano Family that includes me and Kyosuke." Batsu said in a serious manner.

"What else that history with that ninja freak, Daigo and why would he planned to kidnap your sister." Jin said in indifferent manner and Daigo begins to tell the story of Kurow's involvement who create discord towards different schools.

"2 weeks ago... I was having a training trip. Not until Kurow using his flute to brainwashed me. Kurow is a power-hungry assassin his plan is to rule Japan after Hyo's defeat. He uses his sister Yurika and Momo as his accomplices and form a group called the Darkside Student Congress." Daigo explained. "By the time I was brainwashed, I was return to Gedo High to order my gang as well as my subordinates to create a discord towards different schools. At this time where my sister was tranferred to Seijyun High after finding out what happened to me."

"Why did you ordered your gang, Daigo?" Jin asked.

"I was still brainwashed when one of my subordinates discovered that I was told my Momo by orders." Daigo said as the flashback occured.

* * *

**Flashback:**

At Konjo Shrine, Edge eavesdropping while hiding at the wall as he found his boss Daigo who was ordered by Momo.

"Huh? Oh our boss is over there. What's he doing in a place like this?" Edge said as he discovers his boss finally got some orders from Momo who also works for Kurow. "Looks like he's with somebody... Wait... who is that?"

"So, I need you to crush either one of those Gorin High students. Got that?" Momo ordered Daigo to disperse one group from Gorin High students as he agrees while he was still brainwashed.

"Got it..."

"Good. Oh and say hello to the broom-headed geek who's eavesdropping over there." Momo said knowing that Edge was eavesdropping them as she leaves. Edge became furious of what she said.

"W...What did she just called me?! Boss! who's that little girl?!" Edge yelled angrily as Daigo silently replies.

"Let's go... Our target is Gorin High..."

"Boss...?" Edge said became worried to his boss as he follows them to beat Gorin High students.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

"So that brat was causing all the trouble. After all she ordered you this...!" Jin reacted angrily to Daigo as he replies.

"I'm just like you, a gullible in such. Ever since I let my subordinates to disperse a group from Gorin High. At this time, Kurow poses as the fake Batsu or known as "Vatsu". His accomplices has to keep their true colors. His sister Yurika tries to help my sister to confront Aoi Himezaki or perhaps her nickname Zaki to join their investigation while Momo tries to make a mistrust towards her classmates that causes both Natsu and Shoma in an argument."

"He also hurt Hinata when he pretends to be me. After all I whacked his face using my new improvised techniques." Batsu smirked while handling his right fist.

"That's the reason why my sister blamed you?" Daigo sighed and continues to narrate their story. "Kurow poses as Batsu to attack my sister in Seijyun High. Although, she blames the real one after that."

"This guy is pure evil just like how Bison attempts to unleash the Psycho Drive." Ryu said angrily about Kurow's actions and Jin tells him.

"I've never seen you faced some formidable foes. Just like how I deal my father and grandfather at the same time."

"When my subordinates found out that I was brainwashed. I led my gang to the Embankment of Yamato River against my sister's school which is Seijyun High. Both my sister and Zaki were unaware that Yurika was working with her brother and she's the one who plays the flute to became a wild version of myself." Daigo said as another flashback occured.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Oh Zaki! you must hurry!" One of the Seijyun High students exclaims and Zaki coldly replies.

"What's the matter?! Any problem?!"

"It's Gedo High... they suddenly began raiding our school, Seijyun High!" One of the Seijyun High students said and she tells them. "We manage to defend our school as a team right now. But I don't know how long it will last..."

"Shoot... I won't let them taunt our school like this! Let's go, Akira!" Zaki said as she leaves.

"Hey wait! Yurika still hasn't shown up yet..." Akira then follows her.

In a meantime, Daigo's subordinates, Edge and Gan easily noticed of their boss' change of personality.

"Gan, I think something ain't happen with our boss." Edge said disappointing and Gan replies.

"I know what you mean, dude. It's whack!"

"There's no way our boss would take orders from a little girl, not the Daigo I know!" Edge said in upset. "Something must have happened to him while he was on his training trip!"

"Mmm, maybe we'd better let Akira know about this." Gan said telling Edge and two of their gang members arrived and tell them their orders.

"Edge! There was an order to gather all Gedo High students! Our target was Seijyun High!"

"What?! That's where Akira was transferred to! This doesn't look good! We gotta do something!" Edge shouted as both proceed.

At the Embankment of Yamato River, Gedo High begins to raid with Seijyun High and both schools are going to make a school war. Akira and Zaki arrives to join the fray with their classmate and groups in Seijyun High.

"What is this all about?! It looks like we're going to have a war!" Akira exclaimed and one of the Seijyun classmates welcomed Zaki in leading a war against Gedo High.

"Everyone! Our Zaki has finally arrived!"

"My dear people... I apologize for causing you a lot of trouble! Don't worry, everything will be all right from now on!" Zaki apologizes to all the students while Daigo finally confronts both Akira and Zaki and she noticed her brother's change of personality in which he was brainwashed.

It shifts to where all Gedo High students were gathered led by a brainwashed Daigo. Both Edge and Gan were shocked to see this havoc.

"What's this... Are they trying to start a war or what?!" Gan said shockingly.

"This isn't a joke. Where is boss?!" Edge yelled and Gan found Akira who is confronting her brainwashed older brother.

"Over there! Looks like Akira is with him."

A brainwashed Daigo confronts both Akira and Zaki and she tries to wake her brother up from snapping out of brainwashing.

"Brother! Can't you hear me?! Please wake up and restore your true self!" Akira shouted worried for her older brother as Daigo snapped while he became a wild version of himself.

"...A...Akira... Gwhoooaaaahhhh!"

"Wait Akira! You shouldn't be talking to him now! We have to take him by force!" Edge said as both he and Gan to aid both Akira and Zaki and Zaki noticed the sound of the flute.

"...This is... Whistle noise... Where is it coming from?" Zaki sensed the whistle comes from the flute in which she realizes Yurika is playing the flute in the shadows to control Daigo as Wild Daigo begins to attack the four of them in a rampage.

With this, Akira personally fights her brother to snap him out from brainwashing. Zaki chained him with her chains while Gan restrains him while she executes a barrage of blows while the latter goes for another blow by teamwork and Akira charges a powerful blow using Tai Chi and unleashes her Energy Focus Cluster at him while Edge punches him with a headbutt knocking him down.

After that, Daigo snaps out of brainwashing and noticing his younger sister, Zaki and his subordinates.

"Ugh... Akira... and Edge...and... Gan..." Daigo said while handling his head after snapping out of brainwashing.

"Finally you're yourself again, brother!" Akira said finally hugged her brother at last.

"I guess so, the strength of your punches must have released me from a mind control spell..." Daigo said telling them and finally apologizes to his sister and the students in Seijyun High for causing all the damage he made while he was brainwashed. "I still have some memory of what I have done while being controlled. I've given you a lot of trouble. I'm sorry."

"Mind control?! Is this Hyo Imawano's doing again?!" Edge reacted angrily and Gan angrily replies.

"It's those Justice High students again. Those arrogant little creeps!"

"No it isn't Hyo this time... But the truth still can be found at Justice High!" Daigo said telling them and they proceed to go to the mountains to reveal the whole truth.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

"We went to the mountains as well as the other students from different schools found out that Kurow was behind all this mess and the person who brainwashed me. Even though his accomplices finally revealed their true colors. Yurika however betrays his brother soon after finding out his evil schemes." Daigo explained to both Jin and Ryu. "It was then Hyo reveals to all of us that he pretends to be brainwashed by Kurow so that he will easily get angered to him and both clashed in a bloody fight. At this time, he betrays one of his accomplices as well as his sister."

"This guy is really insane. Does he seriously think he will rule Japan just to make him more powerful? This is unacceptable..." Jin coldly comments on Kurow's plan.

"Kurow was severely injured at the hands of Hyo who is now possessed by a demon spirit released from the broken sword." Daigo said and Batsu tells them.

"Hyo was possessed by his evil father's spirit in which my dad recognizes as his evil brother named Mugen Imawano." Batsu said and he sadly tells them. "Before he dies, he gives us his last word to us in honor for the Imawano family. When we defeated him, Kyosuke grieves over the lost of his brother and never comes back to school since."

"Kurow was then hospitalized and he was escaped after three days." Daigo said seriously. "Since his escaped in the hospital, he changes his plan to eliminate all heroes from different fighting games by cutting off their data and to make sure this game will be easily unplugged."

"So this is his plan after all this." Ryu said angrily. "He wants to eliminate each of us to make sure the game we appeared will be unplugged and we would be dispersed after that."

"Since I'm neutral, he would definitely fear my wrath." Jin said and he imagines himself while closing his eyes when his father in his devil form makes Xiaoyu cry in despair making him transformed into Devil Jin in a monstrous form having his clothes disintegrates during the transformation.

"Gosh?! Your imagination seems scary! It gives you the chills?!" Batsu gasped in horror and Jin tells him.

"If I turned into a monstrous devil form and a new humanoid devil form. I became much powerful. But, once I revert back to human form. It would be embarassing..."

"What do you mean embarassing?" Batsu reacted and Jin replies in a sigh.

"I would end up naked if I revert back to human form. It's best if I stayed in my devil form while in my control."

"..."

"Well I guess I already tell you everything about Kurow's involvement. Now is the right time to help both of you to recover your data that Kurow has been cut off." Daigo said finally decides to join up with both. "I decided to go with you and find Kurow. He kidnapped my sister for his own purposes."

"Jin... you think he would help us?" Ryu asked and Jin agrees to join Daigo with them.

"Daigo, you can come along with us. Kurow is going to pay for what he did to us. I trust your sister so much and I treat her like a sibling to me."

"Thanks, Jin... I won't let both of you down. I don't want you and Ryu to be gone forever." Daigo said thankfully and he orders Batsu to guard this game. "Batsu, tell everyone from different schools to guard this place."

"But Daigo... I can help you too."

"No, Batsu... if you get out of this game we came from. Kurow will definitely cut off your data. It's best that you have to guard this place." Daigo refuses to let Batsu go with them as he eventually agrees.

"All right... I'll tell my dad and my friends everything about what happened. Mr. Shimazu is already making his move. Good luck, Daigo..."

Batsu leaves the station square and Daigo joins up with Jin and Ryu to find Kurow. Daigo wants to help Jin after he was tricked by Momo.

"Jin, since you were tricked by Momo's trap. We're going to make preparations for your retribution with my subordinates. What do you say?"

"All right... we're going to deal that stupid brat. Once we got her, I'll teach her a severe lesson from hitting me in a tennis racket." Jin agrees Daigo's offer and the hunt begins.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The storylines between Gedo and Seijyun of Project Justice becomes interconnected during flashbacks. The fight of Wild Daigo becomes 4 on 1 fight instead of 3 on 1.

*Jin's imagines himself where he transforms into a monstrous devil form. This comes from the movie, Tekken: Blood Vengeance

*Kurow's intentions are similar to Kazuya Mishima where they have a quest for power and to rule the world.

**A/N: **Now that Daigo joins up with Jin and Ryu to find Kurow? But they have to deal Momo first before him. The next chapter where they have to capture Momo with their traps as Jin's retribution.


	8. In Pursuit of Kurow's Whereabouts

**Chapter 7: **_In Pursuit of Kurow's Whereabouts_

When Daigo finally joins with Jin and Ryu to find Kurow. Both seem to have a conversation about him as they talked.

"Jin... what do you think if Daigo is with us?" Ryu whispered and Jin silently replies.

"Since he's a gang leader. We need to change his wardrobe so that his subordinates will be surprised."

"Great idea, Jin... since he's going to travel with us." Ryu said happily agrees to his plan and both confronts Daigo.

"So have you made up your mind?" Daigo asked and Jin answered smiling.

"Yeah... we're gonna make you a fighter."

the trio went to the sports shop at the shopping district in Aoharu City where all the Gorin students buy some gear for training during physical education.

"So, why are we here at the sports shop? We never go there for physical education." Daigo said and Jin tells him.

"If you're going to travel with us you need a new wardrobe. Just like me and Ryu can do."

"You're gonna make me a fighter. Sounds interesting, I saw a lot people wear that during my training trip." Daigo said in excitement. "Okay then... Do whatever you wanted to do at me."

"Okay, Daigo... What wardrobe are you going to pick? Is it Ryu or me?" Jin points at Ryu and himself to pick in which he recognizes him as a Kazama like his younger sister.

"Hmmm... since you've become close to my sister. Well then I guess I should pick you." Daigo smiled as he picks Jin and Ryu happily tells him.

"Jin, I think he picks you."

"Very well then... let's do it." Jin smiled having his arm crossed and Daigo was excited to become a fighter like both of them.

The seamstress measures Daigo's waist and up as both Jin and Ryu watches him. He put on some different kinds of karate wardrobe in his size. In which Jin wouldn't like it. Then, he is seen in a blue-green karate pants with a large purple lines in both sides of his pants in which he accepts. Jin then looking for karate gloves where Ryu tries to tell him.

"Jin... he looks very nice if he wears the same as my gloves." Ryu smiled and Jin sighs.

"He never wear boxing gloves, Ryu. He appears to fight barehanded. Just like I fight in dress shirts or my trenchcoat."

Jin then found a blue wristbands and black and blue footpads to complete Daigo's new fighting gear. The seamstress was happy to see Daigo is now wearing blue-green karate pants with a large purple lines at both sides of his pants with a black and red karate belt with blue wristbands and black and blue footpads. The Gedo High emblem is on the left side of his pants to symbolize himself as a gang leader of his school. Both finally accepts his wardrobe.

"Jin, you are a genius. I never knew you're good on shopping some clothes." Ryu complimented and Jin smiles.

"Yep... his wardrobe is perfect. I think his friends would surprised him."

Back at Gedo High, Edge and Gan are staying at Daigo's office until the trio arrives. Both were shocked to see their boss' new wardrobe.

"Boss?! Why are you wearing like that? I know our school doesn't have the subject of physical education?!" Edge said points at his boss.

"Do you like it? I'll wear this for the time being to help both of them." Daigo said nicely to his subordinates.

"Edge... it reminds me of your gangster outfit you were wearing. You know you have a bandage on your stomach just like our boss does." Gan said nicely and Edge finally accepts it.

"Boss... you look perfect. Just to show your muscles to everyone in our school."

"Good... Cause I need your help both of you to make such dirty tricks?" Daigo said and finally orders his subordinates. "Jin was tricked by Momo when my sister was kidnapped by Kurow. I want the two of you to make a trap to capture her, It's my order."

"Okay boss, dirty tricks are my favorite specialty. Let's go, Gan." Edge smiled in excitement as he leaves to prepare a trap while Gan follows him.

"Jin, it's all up to you to lure Momo from our trap. She's the one who knows where Kurow is." Daigo said making Jin as a decoy.

"Don't worry about him, Daigo." Ryu said calmly. "Jin is neutral so he might act like a hero or a villain. That's how he is."

"Okay, Daigo... I'll deal that stupid brat to lure her out. She's got another thing coming." Jin smirked evilly as both agrees with him.

At the food stalls in Aoharu City, Momo was very happy to see Kurow again while eating her takoyaki. But she was unaware that he used her in order to capture Akira.

"I'm so glad Kurow was here. I have no idea why he is back? Shoma and his friends told me not to trust him anymore. But I like him, hehehe..." Momo giggles by herself as she got tripped by Jin as her takoyaki spills at her tennis uniform and cries. "Waahhhh! Who tripped me?!"

"Hello, crybaby... how's your takoyaki? Got spill in your cute uniform?" Jin smiled evilly to Momo in which she recognizes him.

"Hey... you're that hunkmeister with the girl in Seijyun High. How dare you to mess my uniform?!"

"Don't get me wrong you little bitch, You're the one who pretend that you're the lost girl. Now I'll get it back to you for smashing me with your tennis racket." Jin said in an evil smile.

"Nobody speaks to me that way? You're just gullible like the rest? Now if you excuse me...? I need to go now...?" Momo said in a bratty way and Jin pulls her hair intensively. "Hey... that's not's fair?! Let go of my hair, you bully...?"

"That's far enough to say that, you little brat? No one dares talking to me like that. If anyone dares calling me in such a bad way. I always giving them a severe punishment."

"Don't make me..." Momo then hits her tennis racket to Jin as he avoids causing them to have a fight.

"Now you think that I'm a bully... who's the first one to make such a dirty trick?" Jin said raising his brow and Momo does a Whale Serve hitting him with a tennis ball as he quickly grabs his tennis ball with an evil smirk. "Is that all you got...? Hitting me with your stupid balls...?"

Momo then dashes him to whack him out using the Spoiled Brat's Attack calling him an idiot as Jin still avoids but got hit from one of Momo's tennis balls.

"Ugh..."

"Hahaha... you're an idiotic duckbutted head." Momo laughs in a spoiled brat manner as she taunts him letting her tongue out childishly. "Nyah!"

"Grrr... Don't you dare calling me that, you little brat!" Jin yelled furiously while his upward spikes on his hair wiggles like a duckbutt as he angrily chases Momo. "Come back here!"

At the park, both Daigo, Ryu, Edge and Gan are waiting the right time to trap Momo as they saw her.

"There she is..." Gan said and Daigo orders Edge.

"All right, do it Edge..."

"Okay dokey, boss... cutting the ropes using my army knives, hee hee..." Edge then cuts the rope with his army knife as Momo successfully got in the net.

"Waahhh... who did that?"

"Pull it over, Gan..." Daigo orders Gan to pull it up.

"Count on me, boss..." Gan quickly pulls the rope where Momo was caught in the net as she was caught in the trap as she dropped her tennis racket.

Jin then saw Momo was caught by a trap set by Daigo and his subordinates and he evilly smiles to see her got caught and he got her tennis racket.

"Now we're even... At least I got your tennis racket."

"Give it back to me, you squiggling duckbutted head. Give it back!" Momo cries childishly to get her tennis racket as Jin refuses to give it to her.

"Not a chance, you spoiled brat. Now you tell us where Kurow just went off to?"

After capturing Momo, she got tied up tightly by Edge and Gan to be hanged at the branch of the tree in backwards where Jin still has her tennis racket and Daigo and Ryu finally confronted her.

"Okay Momo... I still remember you... you're that spoiled little girl who ordered me to deal with your students from Gorin High by the time I was brainwashed by Kurow." Daigo still recognizes her and he asked where Kurow is. "Now tell us where Kurow is?"

"I don't know what you're saying... you grown ups need to be some respect to a kid like me..." Momo angrily said to the five of them and Daigo orders Jin.

"Jin, break her tennis racket in half... She needs to learn how to respect older people."

"Noooohhhh! Not my tennis racket...!" Momo screamed while in tears.

"If you don't tell us where Kurow is? Then we'll broke your tennis racket in half." Daigo said harshly to Momo.

"Oh my goodness... he's very harsh to children." Ryu wondered and Jin tells him.

"Don't worry, she will tell us more and more until she keeps refusing to us."

"Get me off this thing or else!" Momo yelled childishly and Jin begins to broke her tennis racket as she cries again. "All right... all right I'll tell you... Kurow just went off the other game along with the girl from Seijyun High, Waaaaahhhhh!"

"He went off to the other game. Worst as I thought... he's definitely went to the other fighting game? It seems that he goes out to Game World Station while my sister was in his grasp. We better hurry." Daigo said as he orders both of his subordinates while Jin gives her tennis racket to Edge as he catches it. "Edge and Gan, I want you to take Momo back to Gorin High just for a visit. Tell Shoma everything about what's going on despite our rivalries with them."

"Count on us, boss." Edge smiled happily accepts Daigo's order. "I'll tell Shoma everything of what she had done. Come on, Gan."

"Gahahaha! No problem...! Let's go to Gorin High, Edge." Gan said while he lifting the tree where Momo was tied as both run back to Gorin High as she cries in agony.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS?!"

After getting Kurow's whereabouts, The trio are on their way back to the Game World Station until they run through both Xiaoyu and Ken finally reunited with their friends they been looking for.

"Jin!"

"Ryu!"

"I'm so glad that I found you..." Xiaoyu said finally hugged Jin in a friendly manner.

"Xiao... why are you here?"

"We've been looking for both of you nowadays? Why are you guys doing here in a different fighting game?" Ken said scolding at both.

"That's right... we've been looking for you after the 10th anniversary is over." Xiaoyu angrily said while putting both hands on her hips.

"Forgive me, Xiao. I tried to return back to the game we came from. But I can't..." Jin said sadly.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Xiaoyu cried worriedly to him.

"We tried to go back to where we came from. But it never worked. Both of us were stuck this the whole time." Ryu explained sadly as Daigo tells them both.

"So this is your friends, I'm impressed. They have reasons why they are here in this game? Kurow secretly cut off their data so that they are unable to access to return back to their own game by the time he made a black out."

"Jin, is that true... Your data was cut off?" Xiaoyu said as Jin replies.

"It's true... both Ryu and my data was been cut off by Kurow to make sure we cannot access of going back to our game we had come from. I supposed to go in the 10th anniversary. But I'm unable to make it because of Kurow's sinister plans."

Xiaoyu cries after finding out the truth and knowingly without them the game they appeared would be unplugged soon and she finally decides to help them.

"All right, Jin... we're going to help you and to recover both you and Ryu's data."

"Xiaoyu was right... I guess that I'll help you again, old buddy." Ken smiled and both finally agreed to help them.

"Thanks, Ken... and you too young lady." Ryu smiled and he comments. "Your clothes reminds me of Chun-Li."

"Don't compare me to the woman in a tramp clothes." Xiaoyu said angrily as Jin restrains her.

"Now now, Xiao... we better get moving."

Arriving at the Game World Station since no game characters are around. Both Jin and Ryu sensed something went wrong and Daigo tells them not to worry.

"It's all right both of you. Kurow set this up so that both of you will be caught."

"Hey... I think the other game is lighted up." Ken said as he points on the game _Battle Arena Toshinden 3_.

"That must be it. Kurow must be went through that game. I can sense my sister inside of it. Let's go..."

"Who's his sister, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked and Jin answers.

"That's Akira Kazama, Xiao."

"What? She's a Kazama...?" Xiaoyu said shockingly.

"We're not related, Xiao." Jin sighed and tells her. "Both sibilings have the same surname as mine and I trust them both."

"Let's go guys... we might see other fighters once we get inside." Ryu said as everyone finally went inside the game _Battle Arena Toshinden 3_.

_Hang in there, Akira... I'm going to save you from Kurow and to dispose of him on getting my data back. I promise to you... _Jin thought and everyone finally proceeded inside.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jin gets his spike hair wiggled after Momo calling him a duckbutt head is a reference to Sha Gojyo in Saiyuki where his bangs wiggled when he got angry at Son Goku after calling him a cockroach head with an antenna.

*The sport shop where Daigo made his new fighting wardrobe is a reference to the fashion shop that customize the characters in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*Momo's tennis racket which is a heart-shaped sign on her racket is a reference to the tennis racket made by Yonex.

*Jin arrogantly smirk towards Momo it's also reflects on his pre-fights and win animations in Tekken 6.

**A/N: **Now that everyone went to the other game. Kurow was still on the loose while Akira is been held captive. Find out on the next chapter.


	9. The Original meets his Comparision

**Chapter 8: **_The Original meets his Comparison_

The group of five finally arrived at the game _Battle Arena Toshinden 3_ where the plot is the same as in modern Japan. Daigo sensed it's different atmosphere than in Aoharu City that he lived.

"This place looks different than in Aoharu City. I can feel the wind blows in this place."

"Ryu... do you think Akira was been taken here? I'm sure Kurow just went through that place." Jin asked and Ryu answers.

"Yeah... he's probably here. I can sense his presence. These fighters we can encounter here are wielding with weapons."

"If only I have my Mishima War Sabre in my hands. In case if every hostiles are trying to attack us." Jin wondered as the group stopped walking and they sensed a yellow fireball comes to attack them as Ken retaliates by shooting his Hadoken on the fireball as it explodes.

"Agh... what is this?" Xiaoyu screamed.

"I've encounter the same move it's the same as Batsu or Hideo's." Daigo said seriously mad about the move as the man wields an excalibur which happens to be a bounty hunter named Kayin Amoh.

"Well... what a surprise... you manage to deflect my Sonic Slash." Kayin said smirking.

"Well well... I'd never expect a British blond man who intends to ambush us with one simple Hadoken. Why do you have to be such a pain?" Ken sighed and Kayin was very impressed to see his newly found opponent and ready to fight.

"It's simple as always... just like my best friend Eiji Shinjo. Let's see if you can stand up with my sword, Excalibur."

"You know, british buddy... you have the same comparision as I do. Let's bring it on, shall we." Ken said ready to fight Kayin and tells them. "Guys... I'll deal with them while you find that Kurow. I'm going to have fun to fight this guy."

"Be careful, Ken... he wields a sword. He might killed you with that." Ryu said worried to his best friend as the four leave and both Kayin and Ken are fighting in their different fighting styles. Although, Kayin is a skilled swordsman.

The four run fast to avoid other people to be encounter by other fighters. Therefore, Judgement was watching as he threw a grenade at them as it explodes causing the four to be separated.

* * *

Ryu was disappointed to see them separated and wanted to get his data back. However he meets Eiji Shinjo the lead character of the third Toshinden game.

"Are you Eiji Shinjo?"

"That's right... it is me..." Eiji smiled while keeping his sword, The Byakko no Tachi or the White Tiger Sword.

"My goodness... are you actually the comparison? You wore the same headband as mine." Ryu said smiling and Eiji tells him.

"Seems like you got lost. Looks like it's up to me to help you out."

"Thanks for your offer." Ryu said thankfully. "I'd like a companion in need to find my friends. We are here to find a man named Kurow Kirishima."

"Kurow? Sounds like a ninja you've been looking for." Eiji said as he agrees to join with him. "Very well... let's find your friends. Mine as well need to stop my buddy."

Eiji and Ryu then go back where Ken fights against Kayin as the search continues.

* * *

Jin finally gets up after the explosion that occured. He then confronted a female mercenary named Rachael who wields a double-sided tonfa blades in a muscular figure. Much to his shock, reminding of his bodyguard, Nina.

"I don't believe this... why am I approached to a woman in a big chest?"

"Stop being such a pervert, pretty boy." Rachael said coldly to Jin while spinning her double-sided tonfa blades. "No one dares calling me that way. Just like I hated my twin sister."

"Hate? Just look around you...? You think your sister is a curse to you. I think my fists would reveal the truth." Jin said raising his brow in a smirk and Rachael furiously attacks him with her tonfas as he avoids.

She then shoots her tonfa on the ground create an explosion but he still avoided. Jin sharply kicked her to the face making her in rage countering him with a tonfa punch that engulfs fire with her Atomic Blow making them equally matched.

"That punch on your tonfa means nothing to me... All you care about is yourself. You think you sister just abandoned you that way." Jin said while in mental alertness stance.

"Shut the hell up... I don't care about my sister very much. You're just like her!" Rachael yelled and Jin comments evilly.

"You think I'm like her but your cold blooded attitude looks just like mine."

Fueled with rage, Rachael charges him with another Atomic Blow as she creates a drill-like projectile to knock him down. Jin then slightly avoid the blast and knocks her with a Demon's Paw.

"Ugh... I can't believe it you're strong."

"I don't kill you with no mercy. It's best if you tried to start over again with your sister. You just don't want to see her again, don't you." Jin said in a serious manner and Rachael still angers him.

* * *

Xiaoyu and Daigo are lucky to be not separated and both meets Shizuku Fuji who takes care of David and Cuiling was with them.

"My goodness... you look pretty lost, aren't you..."

"Oh my...? I never expect people here?" Xiaoyu wondered and Daigo tells her.

"Don't worry... I think this lady looks very nice. We might stay here for a while."

"Hmm... you're simply as a gentleman. Is it okay to fight me in a gamble?" Shizuku said challenging Daigo in a gamble as he calmly agrees.

"Sure..."

"Cards are my favorite..." Shizuku said as she gets her cards underneath her half-kimono. Daigo blushes to see her.

"Uh... Mr. Daigo. You're blushing...?" Xiaoyu said and Daigo replies.

"This is my first time to be attracted by this woman."

"What...?"

* * *

Kayin and Ken still continues to fight as he executes a multi-slash uppercut the Deadly Raise at him. Ken avoids every sword slashes that he threw at him and knocks him with a Shoryuken.

"Boy... your sword really gives me in a bloody smack. But your kicks are very focused." Ken said smirking and Kayin equally fights him with the kicks but he manages to knock him in a Shoulder Crush. He sighs with a comment. "On second thought, your kick just got you split."

"Thanks... I learn this when someone ambushed me."

Both then clashing with two fireballs both Kayin's Sonic Slash and Ken's Hadoken. He multiple kicks him with his overdrive, Hell's Gate. Ken smirks as he counters him with his one of his super technique the Shippu Jinrai Kyaku multiple kicks him with a thunderous effect and goes with the Tatsumaki Sempukyaku. Eiji and Ryu finally arrive to stop both Ken and Kayin from fighting and Kayin attack Ken one last time with his desperation move, Hell's Inferno but Ken avoids his final blow and counters him with Shoryuken with multiple kicks and defeats him with a Shinryuken.

"Wow... one Hizouzan on flames. I've never seen that one before." Eiji said amazed on Ken's super moves and Kayin gets up in defeat and knowing that Ken is a tough fighter.

"Eiji, what are you doing here?"

"We came here to look for his friend. Is this guy with a red gi you've been looking for?" Eiji said while pointing at Ken and Ryu finally found his best friend.

"Yes, Eiji..." Ryu said and smiled to see his best friend alive. "Ken... thank god you're all right. I thought that he might killed you with one single blow."

"Yeah, Ryu... his sword slashes give me the chills to avoid it. But I was lucky I knocked him down." Ken smiled happily and asks him. "Anyway, where's Jin, Xiaoyu and the big guy."

"We tried to find Kurow on the forest. Until someone just threw a grenade on us to be separated." Ryu said sadly and Kayin begins to leave.

"Eiji, since Soshiki Organization was fallen. I know few of his followers are still alive. You have to kill him before it's too late."

"But, Kayin... where are you going?" Eiji asked and he smirks.

"I must take my foster daughter, Naru to the orphanage and to pass my Excalibur to her. You go on and help these two." Kayin then proceed to leave the trio. Eiji finally accepts to let both help find their friends.

"You're name is Ryu am I right...? It seems that I'm a comparison to you." Eiji said nicely and Ryu was amused.

"Yes of course... you are..."

"Anyway... Mr. Eiji guy... what's the Soshiki Organization they are talking about?" Ken asked and Eiji answers.

"I'll tell you everything once we found your lost friends. It's a long story..."

"Well then, let's find the three of them." Ryu said as the trio continues to find the other three.

* * *

At the abandoned Soshiki hide out, an unconscious Akira was been placed on the rock as Kurow glows on a purple light.

"Hah... they really don't believe what exactly I have been planning." Kurow said in an evil smirk. "I just came here to get this girl to be a sacrifice for the god of fighting, Agon Teos..."

Kurow was been manifested in the form of a dark spirit. The former leader of Soshiki, Veil who laughs maniacally and he continues to control his host to revive his former soldier and deceased current leader of Soshiki, Abel to revive his legacy to awaken the ancient god.

* * *

**Trivia:  
**

*Eiji and Kayin's moves derived on both Ryu and Ken's moves respectively with the exception of their weapons.

*Kayin's moveset becomes different with her foster daughter Naru in their game series. His Shoulder Crush appears to be a single heavy kick while his foster daughter appears to kick her opponent multiple times before executing this move. His overdrive Hell's Gate appears to be variation of kicks while his foster daughter goes for a multiple drill kicks. His Rainbow Crush appears to be a multiple version of his Shoulder Crush and deals his opponent with the last Somersault while his foster daughter executes a multiple version of dragon kicks and deals her opponent a somersault. And his desperation move Hell's Inferno, comes from a variety of kicks in a elbow and deals the final blow with his Deadly Raise while his foster daughter deals the same but with multiple slashes and deals the final blow using Deadly Raise. Since Kayin's last appearance was in Toshinden 3 because in Toshinden 4 he appears to be in the ball of light at Naru's ending knowing that he was dead.

*This chapter was after the events of Toshinden 3 where other Soshiki members are still alive after their organization was fallen. However, Veil's spirit was manifested within Kurow and continues to revive Abel's legacy.

**A/N: **Ryu and Ken finally meets their comparison. Jin still fights against Rachael when he easily knows her background story while Daigo was challenged by Shizuku in a gamble. Can Jin stop her? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. The Wrath of the Fatal Lightning

**Chapter 9: **_The Wrath of the Fatal Lightning_

Rachael and Jin continues to fight with their different fighting styles. Rachael elbows him to knock him off. Jin counters by attacking her with four fast punches with a lower kick using his Kazama Fury and knocks her with a Savage Sword. When Jin charges, Rachael makes an counter explosion using her fire tasers in both of her double-sided tonfa blades knocking him down.

"You are no match for my explosives. You are just like the rest." Rachael said and Jin stands up and tells her.

"I had enough of your tasers. You don't know how strong I am?"

When Jin fights Rachael, her younger twin sister Tracy was very upset after she decides to leave her and not to go with her to restore their bond as twin sisters.

"Rachael..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

Tracy finally defeats her twin older sister, Rachael. She wanted to begged her sister to restore their bond and to forget the past.

"Rachael... please I wanted to restore our bond as sisters. Just forget about past and start over." Tracy requested as Rachael refuses.

"I'm sorry... my life is much different than today. I don't want to go back to you. I don't want to see you again, forever..."

Rachael then leaves and never to see her younger twin sister again. Making Tracy upset soon before she returns to New York.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

"Rachael... if only I forgive you if our parents abandoned you that way." Tracy mumbled sadly and she saw her older sister is fighting Jin. "What?!"

Rachael charges him with multiple spin punches with her Atomic Spartan. Jin then counters by pulling his combo with his L.L.R.K in a Shun Masatsu and knocks her with a Savage Sword. Rachael was desperate as she charges him again but to her dismay she got tripped and landed at Jin on the ground accidentally kissed him in the lips. Jin appears to be shock to see her kissing and Rachael blushes in embarrassment as she quickly gets up.

"Grows... how dare you kissed me that way?" Rachael said angrily in disgust.

"You're the one who kissed me without even knowing?" Jin said raising his brow as he imagines when Nina kisses him until he makes out with her. "I hate if my bodyguard seduced me in a kiss. I'm too young for this..."

"Maybe you should understand for being liberated! I think my punches would show you no mercy!" Rachael charges Jin with her desperation move Flashing Sun as she punches him several times with four more kicks and a vicious somersault.

"Rachael..."

"Tracy...?"

"Rachael... please enough of this bloody fight? You have to start over..." Tracy finally arrives when she saw Jin was knocked down by her as Rachael still refuses.

"I already told you, I don't want to see you again. I'm still working as a mercenary. Now back off..." Rachael said coldly to her younger twin sister and Jin gets up with an evil smirk.

"Your strength of your punches really hurt me a lot. But I think this fighting style would stop you."

"I can't believe it, you're still alive... I thought I knocked you down." Rachael said shockingly.

"Maybe... you should be close to your sister. You just learn how to hate your sister that much? Just because you live in a harsh streets that your parents abandoned you that way." Jin said as he cleans the blood on his mouth. "Your sister wants to restore your bond with her. You tried to take that away for yourself."

"Shut up! You bastard!" Rachael yells angrily as she charges him again. Tracy tries to stop her.

"Rachael please stop this...?!"

Jin changes from his current fighting style to his original fighting style the blended Advanced Mishima-Style Karate and Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts. Both are exchanging their blows but Jin manages to overpowered her with this style and hit her three concecutive punches with his Evil Intent with a red lightning embedded on his fist. In desperation, Rachael charges him with her desperation move the second time when he parries her move until he avoids the last move. Jin changes to his current fighting style and unleashes his most powerful move, Avenger and he quickly punches her to her groin and knocks her on the tree in defeat.

"Ugh..."

"I spare your life because of your sister. I don't want to kill people. Only I can kill both my father and grandfather myself." Jin said coldly to Rachael.

"I had enough... you win... I couldn't burden myself..." Rachael said as she cries in tears. Tracy wanted to restore her bond with her older twin sister and she finally hugged her.

"Rachael... It's all right... I know why our parents abandoned you that way. But our bond as sister since childhood, we're always together. Why did you learn to hate me when you lived in the harsh streets while I was working as a police officer? Why did you do this?" Tracy said as her tears comes on both of her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, Tracy..." Rachael said in tears. "This is all my fault just because I was abandoned by our parents. All I could care of was myself and no one likes me very much. But for you, I tried forget our bond as sisters. But I can't... I wanted to forget you and move in to another city because of my cursed fate to you."

"Rachael..."

"Listen, muscle lady... If you do that...? You really want to abandon your sister that way. Both of you needs a connection with each other not to abandoned each other." Jin said in indifferent manner to both Tracy and Rachael and she reluctantly agrees to his words.

"Tracy... we maybe sisters. But we have different lives with each other. If we see each other again, we might as well restore our bond together even if I moved to another city." Rachael said with a half-smile on her face and Tracy hugs her older twin sister.

"Rachael... I'm glad that you're back." Tracy said happily and both hugging in tears and she thanked Jin. "Thank you for making my sister change. I know you can..."

"Not to worry... but I have to go... There's someone I must defeat. The person who kidnapped my friend." Jin said reminding the person was Kurow who kidnapped Akira as he leaves.

"That ninja... he just passed by from here and the girl is with him... You should be careful. He was possessed by Veil. The person that my boss had imprisoned him." Rachael said finally tells where Kurow had went as Jin keeps her word.

"All right... now I have to find Kurow. I have no time to waste."

Jin then leaves and Tracy and Rachael finally restore their sisterly bond as she helps her older twin sister. Jin pursues Kurow where he follows his trail as he runs through both Ryu, Ken and Eiji finally reunited at last.

"Ryu, Ken... I'm glad you two were safe and who's this man with you?" Jin asked and Ryu answers.

"Jin... what happened to you? You look like you had a fight with someone."

"It's a long story, Ryu... Kurow just passed this forest. We have find Xiao and Daigo."

"That ninja seem to be a tough guy." Eiji wondered and he decides to visit Shizuku's house. "I think... the two you've been looking for must be in Shizuku's place."

"Guess that Xiaoyu and the big guy were there. Come on, let's go there..." Ken smirked as the four went to Shizuku's House.

* * *

At Shizuku's house, both Shizuku and Daigo are playing cards as a gamble. Xiaoyu, David and Cuiling are watching to see who's winning the gamble.

"Wow... this scarface man looks pretty good on cards." Cuiling said and David replies.

"Yeah... I can see it. Mother Shizuku would be lost by him."

"By the way, Cuiling... you're also a Chinese like me." Xiaoyu smiled and Cuiling replies cheerfully.

"Yes of course... I'm a Chinese but in Cantonese. Since I decide to guard the two of them to live a normal life."

"My worth... I lost... you're pretty good on cards." Shizuku smirked happily and Daigo replies in a smile.

"I learned that with my subordinates in Gedo High. Everyone knows I'm pretty good on card games."

"Goodness... I'd never expect a man like you who wins. You are a very talented man."

Shizuku stands up and gets her Kiseru a large smoking pipe as she shows to Daigo how to use.

"You learn how to smoke?" Daigo asked.

"Oh yes... this smoking pipe that I used in battle. I can spin this pipe to incapacitate my opponents on fire. But blowing this pipe can make flames." Shizuku answered as she blows her smoking pipe in flames. Much to Daigo's amusement.

"Wow... just like my True Massive Back... this is great."

Suddenly both were attacked by Judgement as he slashes the table with his chainsaw in half. The trio was shocked about this.

"Waaah... is that Jason Voorhees?" Xiaoyu screamed.

"No he's not... he looks like him but he's my old friend in the past. I thought I killed him during the third Toshindaibukai." David said angrily.

"..." Judgement then attacks both Shizuku and Daigo as David manages to take cover as he blocks with his chainsaw.

"Judgement, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me that you're the one who separates their friends." David said gritting his teeth and Judgement nods and he sent more ninja assassins to kill Shizuku, Daigo, Xiaoyu and Cuiling.

"What...? More ninjas...?" Xiaoyu said as she readied her fighting stance while Cuiling unleashes her claws coming from her bracelet. "Wh-Why are your claws out?!"

"Well I learned that from Master Fo-Fai. I'm known as the Demon with a Beautiful Mask. I might killed them with my claws. But can make flaming spheres on it."

"Hmph... ninjas are definitely annoys me..." Shizuku said smirking and Daigo tells her.

"I wanna see how you fight these guys, Shizuku. Your name reminds me of Batsu's mother."

"How flattered you say that?"

"Here they come...?" Xiaoyu as the four battled against the ninjas.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jin is able to change fighting styles during his fight with Rachael from Traditional Karate to his original fighting style Advanced-Mishima Style Fighting Karate with Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts. Although in Tekken 4, he forego this ability and learns his current fighting style. He also does this in Tekken Tag Tournament 2: The Fatal Lightning while in Omen Stance in fighting Miguel and later Hwoarang.

*Rachael's accidental kiss with Jin is a reference to Immatureboys' profile pic where Nina kisses Jin until he makes out with her in their BV outfits. Although Jin imagines this part until he dislikes it showing his disinterests towards women.

*Daigo appears to be infatuated with Shizuku in this chapter since he won against her in a gamble.

*The title of the chapter is alluded to one of Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy III: Wrath of the Fiend Ninja where the fight between Ayane and Rikku takes place. But it was replaced by the battle of Tifa Lockhart and Hitomi in a burning cathedral and their battle is now in the upcoming Dead Fantasy VI.

**A/N: **Looks like another ambush once again. The four are ready to face some ninjas. Coming up on the next chapter where both David and Judgement clash with their chainsaws.


	11. The Truth of the Soshiki Incident

**Chapter 10: **_The Truth of the Soshiki Incident_

Jin, Ryu, Ken and Eiji finally arrived at Shizuku's house and they arrived too late. To see ninja assassins are attacking the place.

"Ninjas? How come they are too many of them?" Eiji gasped.

"They're everywhere... I think the two of them are inside."

"We'll annihilate them at once..." Jin said being serious in fighting their captors. "It was all Kurow's doing..."

"It's best we can help them both of you." Ryu said telling both Eiji and Ken. "Jin was right... we can't let these ninjas to be killed by them."

"Okay, buddy... let's beat these guys down..." Ken smirked raising his fist.

At Shizuku's house, Xiaoyu and Daigo fight seriously against the ninjas. Daigo uses his Unique Kick while the other uses Unique Thrust. Xiaoyu then uses Fortune then kicking them with her Shooting Star. Cuiling, uses her flaming sphere at the other ninja while she spins her claws to make a powerful sphere. Shizuku spins her large smoking pipe with her Kiseru to incapacitate her opponent as she sets them on fire. She threw one of her knives to kill the other. Judgment and David are clashing with their chainsaws as they spin with their techniques. But for David, he manages to decapitated him with his chainsaw as he slashes him three times and using his desperation move Vengeful Sting killing him in an instant. Shizuku then using her Cherry Blossom Flame her desperation move incapacitate one of the ninjas. The other attempts to kill her, Daigo rescues her while taking cover and unleashes his True Massive Back decapitated the ninja while being burst into purple flames. Xiaoyu was knocked down as the ninja attempts to kill her. Eiji arrives and unleashes his Hizouzan killing the ninja with one blow. Ryu then executes his Shoryuken at the other ninjas as well as Ken who does the same. Jin unleashes his Traditional Karate moves and knocks them out with one single blow. Eiji executes Rekkuzan at his opponent following of Ryu's Hadoken knocking them instantly. Few of the ninjas eventually retreat after their comrades been killed.

"Phew... this guys are a piece a cake to beat. But I hate sword fighting..." Ken said removing the sweat on his face.

"Daigo, Xiao... are you two okay?" Jin asked and Daigo replies.

"I'm all right, Jin..."

"Where's that bastard who explode into us?" Jin said wanted to kill the assailant as David arrives while his chainsaw remains activated.

"Forgive me... I killed him with my chainsaw..."

"What...?"

"I was guilty to kill my old friend in the times like this. Just like what I did in the third Toshindaibukai." David said sadly and Shizuku tells him.

"You don't have to worry, David. Just forget about what happened. At least Abel was now dead."

"If you tell us what going on...? We've been looking for a man named Kurow Kirishima. A man who's trying to disperse us and why he is here in your game?" Ryu asked and Eiji finally decide to tell them.

"No idea... It reminds me that I kill both Abel and Veil. I'll tell you everything since they are here."

That night at Shizuku's house, Eiji finally tells them about the incident happened during the third Toshindaibukai where it was held by late current leader of Soshiki, Abel.

"Abel is the current leader of an organization called Soshiki where he attempts to capture someone to use a human body as a sacrifice to revive an evil God called Agon Teos. This organization that rivals to our former enemies which is Himitsu Kessha a former organization." Eiji explained. "Abel's men are able to kill David's parents in which he picks him as a human sacrifice."

"This man seem to be crazy enough to use a body as a sacrifice to revive a God." Jin said and he remembers Ogre. "It reminds me when I destroy Ogre at my hands. He's also the ancient God of Fighting."

"Since their attempts are failed, he held the third Toshindaibukai to meet strong fighters to draw out blood sacrifices as their trap. It backfires his plan seeing his followers to be slain at their hands. But I manage to kill him with my White Tiger Blade." Eiji said telling them. "Veil, the former leader of Soshiki has been released after seeing his former soldier who imprisoned him who was killed at my hands."

"I've never seen you can slay others with swords. It's not like that in our game." Ryu said calmly.

"It already has the other game can do swordplay, Ryu." Jin said telling him in a nicer way. "A game series called Soul Calibur which is also created by the same company who create us. They can fight with weapons during tournament battles or the same as we do."

"Veil and I engaged in a deadly battle until I killed him. Causing this organization to be fall apart in our hands." Eiji said and he points at Cuiling. "Cuiling is one of the Soshiki members who finally switch sides with us in fighting her own boss. Since she knows where her boss went to the secret place to make rituals."

"So Cuiling was one of the members." Xiaoyu wondered. "Oh my... now that is weird..."

"He was right... I changed sides because I wanted to have good things not the baddest way in what my boss is trying to do." Cuiling said sadly. "I can't forgive my Master Fo-Fai's enraging pet who killing his own master and my mentor. It's sad..."

"No... Now I realize what Kurow is up to..." Daigo said finally know of Kurow's plan. "Now I realize why he kidnapped my sister? He's going to make my sister as a human sacrifice to awaken the evil God. This is insane... I'm going to save my sister."

"Wait... Daigo... You can't go off like that." Ryu said trying to stop him and Daigo bursts his anger towards them.

"I don't care... I was one of Kurow's puppet during the Aoharu discord incident. I have to save my sister, I don't want to put my sister into a sacrificial ritual. I must do this."

When Daigo leaves, Jin stands up realizing on his words and tells them.

"So this must be his plan after all. He kidnaps Akira so that he will revive the evil God. He's trying to revive Abel's legacy."

"I guess so... so that ninja guy must be manifested by Veil. After I killed him." Eiji said and warns both Jin and Ryu. "I warned both of you, Veil is a powerful individual who wields laser blades. His move is the same is Abel but his damage is very powerful. He can do fireballs and hurricane kicks maneuver to his opponents."

"Looks like this guy is tough. His moves is also derived in Ansatsuken but slightly damaging. We should be careful, Jin. He's a tough customer to face." Ryu said telling to be careful as he agrees.

"Right... I can't wait how this bastard is strong."

* * *

At Fuji's Bath House, Daigo was relaxing at the hot spring and meditating trying to remember what Kurow had told them before he arrived at the Toshinden game.

_Kurow must be possessed by a man named Veil. So that's why he kidnapped my sister...?_

Jin then arrives to see Daigo who is upset as he takes a dip in the spring. Daigo blushes when he thinks about Shizuku who also runs this bath house.

_Shizuku, if only I had a job once I graduate to Gedo High. I've never seen a gambler who runs a bath house._

"Daigo, are you all right?" Jin asked calmly and Daigo replies.

"I'm fine... I'm just trying to cool off my anger."

"Why are you blushing? You think I'm a gay or something?" Jin reacted to his actions.

"Of course you're not a gay...?" Daigo said raising his brow having rubbing his scar on his right eye. "I think I'm in love with Shizuku. I... just beat her in a card game because she's a gambler. I've never knew she runs this bath house."

"Oh I see... You had crush on that gambler, aren't you Daigo." Jin calmly said. "Your sister would be very happy to see you getting infatuated."

"..."

"It's just like what Xiao had put me through this." Jin said sadly when remembers Xiaoyu. "I never knew she had a crush on me. But I treated her as a friend. Everytime when I causes trouble, she's the only person can stop me."

"So that is why you were neutral, Jin? Sometimes you help people but sometimes you hurt people, without warning." Daigo said and finally tells him. "I have reasons why am I angry to anyone? I can easily remember what Kurow was planning to do. He kidnapped my sister to use as a human sacrifice. I don't want this to happen."

"Kurow must be possessed by someone else." Jin said as he thinks what to do. "Veil must be manifested Kurow's body to revive Abel's legacy. That's it... Kurow is probably controlled during the black out when he cut off our data."

"How did you guess that?" Daigo asked.

"Ryu and I usually parted ways in the Game World Station and a black out occured. Kurow must be manifested by Veil's spirit." Jin said finally knows who is the real culprit. "Veil must be the one who cut off our data using Kurow as a host. So that is why other fighting games have been easily unplugged because of him."

"I guess your right... Kurow hasn't feel anything of being manifested by a spirit." Daigo said and finally decide to find him. "We have to find Kurow so that you and Ryu's data will be recovered."

"You're right, Daigo." Jin said and begins to relax in the spring. "Thank goodness, the spring is very nice. It's like I'm bathing in the forest."

"I like Shizuku's place... and she can burst flames with her smoking pipe..." Daigo said trying to remember Shizuku fighting with her smoking pipe.

* * *

The next day, Eiji finally takes them to the secret place where Abel is having a ritual and finally decided to leave.

"Listen guys... It's all up to you to find that ninja bastard. I'm going off to train my nephew." Eiji said happily to everyone.

"You had a nephew, Eiji?" Ryu reacts in a nod.

"Yes... his name is Subaru Shinjo. He's my brother's son with one of the flunkies in Himitsu Kessha. He told me one last word before he left that I must take care of his son.

"All right, Eiji... thanks." Ryu said letting Eiji leave the group as they begin to find Kurow.

On their way to where Abel is formerly make a ritual in the mountains. Everyone is getting serious to fight Kurow. Once they arrived, they found Akira who got tied in the ropes.

"Akira!" Daigo yells his sister's name when he attempts to release her. Kurow intervenes using his dark vortex, The Kirishima-Style Vacuum Dark Storm knocking Daigo out.

"Daigo...!" Jin said trying to help Daigo as Kurow finally confronts them.

"What a surprise...? You guys are definitely here to have a human ritual. Perhaps, to save this girl." Kurow smirked evilly.

"Kurow... I knew you plans all along. Deep in my head you want to make my sister to revive that damn evil God." Daigo said angrily to Kurow.

"Well you finally figured it out. I tried to revive the legacy of that imbecile leader of this organization." Kurow said as a purple light glows on his body. "Maybe you people keep away from me or this will skin you..."

"This miasma...?" Ryu said sensing as Jin evilly smirks finally knows the real culprit as his powers himself with the Devil Gene.

"So then, Veil... is it really you who cut off our data using the ninja freak as a host?"

"So you indeed know who I am..." Veil said in Kurow's body. "I'm impressed that a fighter like you seems to know my evil attempts."

"Jin... you know the real culprit is?" Ryu asked and Jin answers.

"He is... I tried to think about Eiji's story about that incident. It appears that Veil's soul was manifested within that ninja freak. When Eiji killed him, Veil's soul was released after the incident."

"I'm formerly the leader of Soshiki organization that I'm imprisoned at the hands of my fellow soldier, Abel. I tried to take revenge on my former comrade, I never expect some warrior like you would slain him in one heavy strike." Veil said in a deeper voice. "Now that I'm back to manifest this ninja who had escaped on the hospital after his failure attempts to rule the world. I controlled him to disperse people with heroic deeds by cutting their own data with his claws. And now, I orchestrate this plan to kidnap one of it's fighters to become a human sacrifice to revive the evil god of fighting, Agon Teos. I just failed once, but now I will revive my former comrades' legacy."

Jin attempts to punch Veil who is inside Kurow's body as it avoids in teleportation. Veil then reappears in front of them.

"Your punches are futile..." Veil said evilly and executes his overdrive, Veil's Meteor Blow while raising his hand summoning meteors to disperse the group while in Kurow's Body. "Maybe this will burst you to hell."

Everyone evacuates to avoid the meteor blows and Kurow reverts to normal as he gets Akira on his grasp to escape.

"That blow looks powerful..." Xiaoyu said childishly.

"Kurow just disappeared where did he go?" Daigo said gritted angrily.

"He's already escaped along with your sister." Ryu said angrily.

"That meteor looks pretty brutal to beat that thing. It can kill everyone with those." Ken said in disgust on Veil's attacks and Jin easily knows where Kurow had taken Akira.

"I know where Kurow just went off to. Come on... we have to find him." Jin said seriously to the group. "We can't let him escape. We have to save Akira from him."

Everyone then leaves the secret location to pursue Kurow. Jin was very serious to see Veil using his Meteor Blow as a distraction to make his escape while Akira was in his grasp as he thought of this.

_Veil... we can't let you get away...? We'll going to destroy you to get our data back and to save Akira from you._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Abel appears as a cameo in this chapter where he was slain by Eiji during the fight. Veil also makes his first appearance.

*Jin relaxes in the bath house alongside Daigo and says to himself that he was bathing in the forest. Mentioning one of his hobbies which is forest bathing.

*Kurow's claws is seen using his one of his Burning Vigor moves. When he was manifested by Veil, his hand unleashes with laser-like blades to unleash his Overdrive Move.

*Kurow is seen didn't feel being possessed by Veil. It is hinted that he became insane due to his obsession to power. Although, he would be unable to control his body when Veil takes over in later chapters.

*Abel and Veil's special attacks derived on Ryu and Ken's fighting style. Both of their moves are, Hakidan (Hadoken) Ryu and Ken's basic projectile and makes normal damage. Korinhakidan (Shoryu-Reppa) this version derives in one of Ken's super moves and Hell's Tornado (Tatsumaki Sempukyaku) although this version of this move was slightly damaging to his opponents.

*David's basic attacks that comes from the rank C mercenary, Frank Reade and male/female Power Saw mains in the online game, Atlantica Online where mains are using chain saws to decapitate their opponents and considered as overpowered characters. David uses this move to decapitate Judgement and later uses his desperation move to kill him.

*Jin also mentions to Ryu about another fighting game series, Soul Calibur also from Namco.

**A/N: **

Now the culprit was finally revealed, and everyone finally pursues Kurow. This next chapter is coming soon where they finally meet him the second time. This time it's going to be a two on one battle. The reason why I'm in a little hiatus because of my studies.


	12. The Escape, Kurow's Bloody Fight

**Chapter 11: **_The Escape, Kurow's Bloody Fight__  
_

Kurow continues to escape while carrying an unconscious Akira. He put her down, as he was suffered after regaining control of his body.

_I just don't believe this... why my heart is beating so fast? Could it be Veil who takes control of my body? I must regain control on that man...?_

* * *

**Flashback:**

Three days prior to the incident, Kurow tries to hide in the forest while the police are pursuing him. He escaped in the hospital due to the injuries sustained by Hyo Imawano. When he reads to the newspaper, he found out that Hyo had actually died during the discord incident. Until an evil spirit comes before him in a deeper voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'd expect for someone like you who wanted to rule Japan by eliminating all ties with just one family."

"How did you know that?" Kurow scowled.

"How preposterous? It reminds me of my fellow soldier who becomes a traitor and assumes the leader of my organization. Perhaps, I need some use to you."

"I'm from the Darkside Student Organization. Don't you dare ordered me like that? You're nothing more than a ruse."

"A ruse! Me?! Maybe that you don't know who I am?"

"..."

"I am Veil, former leader of Soshiki Organization and I will bestow your power within you and to control you..." Veil appears in his original state while wielding his laser blades. Kurow attempts to save himself using his claws while in his injured state.

Both clashes between both his claw and his laser-blades as Veil disappears in a shadows.

"Where are you?"

"How pitiful that we are equally matched? I think it will be my aggression is take control of you." Veil taunts at Kurow as his body is suffering as it glows in a purple light knowing that he takes control of his body as he screams in anguish.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Now then, this is my task for you. Eliminate every single people's data with heroic deeds within them and to capture people with powerful blood to revive a God. An evil God called Agon Teos." Veil ordered Kurow in his bidding as he laughs sadistically and to proceed within it's orders.

**Flashback over:**

* * *

"Damn it! Why am I suffering like this?! Just because I was manifested by Veil?!" Kurow said offended to Veil's actions in the past and he was confronted by Jin and the group.

"It's over, Kurow... Give our data back or else we're going to take you by force."

"Hehehe... How pathetic that you losers are here to follow me? I'm already desperate to see myself being suffered." Kurow said evilly to everyone as Akira wakes up in her unconscious state.

"Uuuh... what...happened..." Akira said hurting her groin as she looked to see Kurow is going to fight her older brother, Jin and Ryu as well as two of their friends. "Jin, brother... what are you two doing here?"

"Akira... get away from him! We're going to end his misery right here!" Daigo warned his sister to get away as Kurow charges at everyone with his claws. Ryu then shoots his Hadoken at Kurow knocking him in a distance.

"Darn it, I had enough of your shooting fireballs on me!" Kurow said while he charges at Ryu with scratch-like swipes using Dark Ancient Dance but Jin repels with his Demon's Paw. "Grr... how long you tried to punch me in the face you Daffy-like duckbutted!"

"You may call me that, you ninja freak... But I'll never forgive you for ruining our lives." Jin coldly said to Kurow while raising his right fist with a red lightning.

"I think both of you won't stand a chance. But this will kill you in my own two hands." Kurow then charges both Jin and Ryu as he dashes them with his Kirishima-Style Cleaving Ripper. Both avoids this move and Kurow knocks them both with one heel kick.

Kurow evilly looked to see Daigo, Xiaoyu and Ken finally rescue Akira as he knocks them with Kirishima-Style Dark Vaccum Storm as Akira almost falling while she grabs the rock.

"Brother! Help me...!"

"Akira...!"

"This fight is going to be easy. Each in every one of you is going to die right here." Kurow charges at the four as Daigo uses the Unique Reverse Fist to knock him out as Jin hits him with a Right-Roundhouse punch and Ryu throws him with his Shoulder Throw.

Akira was scared to see the rock that she handed is about to let go as she falls. Jin sensed this as he manages to grab her hand in time.

"Akira... hang on... I got you..."

"Jin... why did you save me? Kurow is going to kill you?" Akira cried as he shouted.

"Stop say these things, Akira! You don't know that your brother is already worried about you! He will be left alone without you!"

Kurow then attempts to kill Jin with his claws with an evil look on his face.

"You know son of a gun. You're attempts are futile. You should be dead!" Kurow yelled as he tries to kill Jin with claws as Daigo knocks him with his Unique Thrust as he helped Jin to climb Akira back up as they succeeded.

"Thanks, Daigo... you saved me back there." Jin smiled thankfully and Daigo replies happily.

"I just don't want both of you to get killed by Kurow. I owe you, Jin. You're so brave to save my sister like that."

"Brother!" Akira hugged her older brother happily as she cries. "I'm sorry... I made both of you were so worried, sob..."

"It's all right, Akira... I'm so glad that you're all right." Daigo said finally reunites with his sister. Therefore, Kurow suffers a lot of damage as he gloats.

"This isn't over yet... I won't be beaten by all of you!"

"Daigo, take your sister to safety and Xiao, you and Masters to guard both of them." Jin said ordering the trio to protect Akira to safety as Daigo agrees.

"All right, be careful Jin and also Ryu. I'll protect my sister with my own hands."

"Okay, Jin... we'll protect them." Xiaoyu also agrees with Jin.

"Ryu and I we'll take over the fight. Just be safe..." Jin looked at the four of them as they leave the battle to be safe not to be involved in their fight.

"Jin... it's time to beat him down..." Ryu said in a serious manner as Jin replies in a smirk.

"Yeah... we better be careful, his claws and his style of fighting is more focus on Ninjutsu."

"I'm going to skin both of you with my claws! I'll never lose!" Kurow proceeds to attack both until he stopped and suffers more on his body. "Ugh... what's going on... why my body had stop moving? Uuugghhhh... Don't tell me you were using me?!"

"What's going on...?" Ryu gasped to see Kurow is suffering and Jin sensed his evil prescence.

"Watch out, Ryu... I was right all along, he was manifested by Veil. I can sense his evil prescence looks like he's taken control of his body."

Kurow glows in a purple body as he suffers more as he screams in anguish transforming himself into Veil.

"What is that thing?!" Xiaoyu yelled as Ken replies.

"I don't know he's like glowing in a light socket but turning into someone else..." Ken reacted as both Kazama sibilings tried to not to look on that light.

Veil has finally taken control of Kurow's body and his wrists unleashes his laser blades as he goes in a fighting stance.

"Now then let's start this deadly fight, shall we. After all... it's would be a deadly battle, hahaha..." Veil said as he charges both Jin and Ryu.

"Jin, get ready... here it comes!" Both were prepared to fight when Veil begins to charge them both.

* * *

**A/N:**

Like Hyo in Project Justice, Kurow is also possessed by an evil spirit. In which Veil manifested him to control his body. I made him similar to Miboshi in Fushigi Yuugi. Now both Jin and Ryu faces Veil after both and Daigo defeat Kurow and saves Akira. On the next chapter is that Veil shows his deadly moves but he doesn't know that both would able to turn into their evil forms once he tried to kill them.


	13. Veil's Wrath, The Evil Unleashed

**Chapter 12:** _Veil's Wrath, The Evil Unleashed_

Veil charges both Jin and Ryu in a deadly battle while Ken, Xiaoyu, Akira and Daigo watch them fighting. Veil unleashes his laser-blades and attacks Jin while blocking with his gauntlets. Ryu shoots him using Hadoken as he retaliates by shooting the same fireball using Hakidan as it collides in explosion.

"You had the same moves as we do. I'm impressed to see that." Ryu was amused to see Veil has the same ability as Jin angrily tells him.

"Don't get too amused, Ryu. Didn't you know how strong this guy is?"

Veil then charges Ryu with a Shoryu-reppa like-flames which is Korinhakidan. Much to Ken's disappointment while he continues watching them.

"Damn him, he has a Shoryu-Reppa like mine..."

"How do you say that, Mr. Masters?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"My Shoryukens are based on flames not just my old buddy right here are focus on chi. When I used the Shoryu-Reppa I can hit my opponent twice. But he can hit three times just like Akuma's." Ken answered and Daigo sighs for a moment he remembers Roy Bromwell using the same movement.

"That move looks just like Roy's. He uses the same execution..."

Veil smirks wanted to finished off Ryu. Jin attacks him with a Demon's Paw. But he counters by tackling him with an ease using the Grand Tackle, instantly knocking him out.

"I never knew you two are the strongest fighters to face me. Well then, I might able to kill both of you with this." Veil then raises his hand executing using his Overdrive, Meteor blow. Both Jin and Ryu tried to avoid the meteors blows. Somehow, Veil teleports as he attacks Ryu with an axe kick then he also attacks Jin with Hell's Tornado.

"Ugh... he is stronger as I thought. His Tatsumaki Sempukyaku takes a lot of damage." Ryu said in exhaustion.

Veil tries to finish off Jin, Ryu saves him using the Shinku Tatsumaki Sempukyaku in retaliation.

"Thanks, Ryu..." Jin said thankfully and Ryu sensed Veil.

"Watch out!"

Veil executes one of Kurow's vigor moves the Kirishima-Style Dark Vacuum Storm knocking both of them to the large rock and unleashed his soul bomb by shooting multiple fireballs and creates a sphere-like blast, decapitated both. Veil finally finishes both into smithereens and finally confronts the four of them. Much to the horror to Ken and Xiaoyu.

"Jin! Oh no!"

"You bastard! You killed my best friend!" Ken yelled in rage.

"So you two wanted to take revenge to your two friends. I think my laser-like blades would kill both of you in an instant." Veil evilly smirks and Daigo was ready to confront him.

"You manifested Kurow even his ninjutsu fighting style. I'm going to beat you with my fists."

"All of you should die right here... My Ultimate Phantom would cursed both of you." Veil then executes his desperation move at Daigo as Ken saves him taking a vicious hit.

"Mr. Masters!" Xiaoyu then helps him as she was knocked away by Veil.

"Ugh... Damn it... his move looks like a slower version of a Shun Goku Satsu. I can't stand him with this..." Ken gritted his teeth.

Before Veil proceeds to kill Ken, a purple fireball knocks him. Ken familiarizes this move.

"That move...?"

The four saw a red aura was engulfing at Ryu knowing that it was succumbed to the effects of the Satsui no Hado. He becomes Evil Ryu and the one who shoots Veil with a purple Hadoken.

"Oh no! Ryu! Don't become like Akuma!" Ken said struggling to turn Ryu back to normal as he evilly smirks towards the four of them.

"No way! How come you're still alive?!" Veil then charges Evil Ryu with more of his moves. However, he was attacked forcefully by an unknown figure using telekinesis knocking him down. "Impossible...!"

The unknown figure revealed to be Devil Jin who saves Evil Ryu as he stretched his black wings and bore tattoos on his forehead and chest and also succumbed to the Devil Gene within him.

"Jin...!" Xiaoyu cried as Daigo tells her not to near him.

"Xiaoyu, keep away from him. Now I understand that the two are able to turn into different people just like Hyo who becomes a demon."

Evil Ryu then fight side by side with Devil Jin as he evilly states.

"Violence is who I am... and no one interferes with my fight!"

When Evil Ryu begins to charge at Veil, he was stopped by Devil Jin with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, tough guy. I can feel your evil within you. Much more violent than anyone in this world. Let's just say you deal with that worthless bastard while I do the rest."

Evil Ryu nods in agreement to his term of getting rid of Veil as he quickly charges Veil with a punch in a hurricane kick and executes a damaging Shoryuken at him. Devil Jin then follows with an Evil Intent in a One-Two knee. Veil then tries to kill them with his laser blades but Devil Jin grabes his wrists and headbutts him using the Stonehead and Ryu tries to decapitate him using the Shun Goku Satsu causing Devil Jin to avoid hit and directly hits Veil with a Messatsu symbol lighten up on his carved back.

"So Ryu's evil form was very powerful. I never knew my goddamn father plans to get him and steal the Satsui no Hado inside of him. I guess I should avoid in what move he's going to use." Devil Jin mumbled and Veil was still standing but severely injured.

"I can't believe this... you two are so strong just like that Shinjo who slained me." Veil gritted and Evil Ryu executes the same move identical to Veil's using Messatsu-Goshoryu in a deadly manner.

Devil Jin quickly grabs him and thrown him to the ground using Heaven's Door and finally Evil Ryu raises in mid-air forming a darkness-like blast executing Misogi at Veil which is reverted back to Kurow and incapacitates him in head-burst on the ground with a Messatsu symbol bursts into flames.

"GWAHHHH!"

"Unbelievable! He can kill them in one blow!" Daigo said shockingly.

Evil Ryu finally grins evilly after he simply injures Kurow further as he confronts Devil Jin who in turn had assist him and wanted to kill him.

"You demon, you must feel the greatness of my power! This power that I have is complete!" Evil Ryu said while in fighting stance.

"Hahahaha... How arrogant you say that?! Your evil power and skill can kill your opponents in one swoop. Are you trying to challenge me with this?" Devil Jin said evilly to him and Evil Ryu grits while hitting him with a Shoryuken while Devil Jin counters hitting him with a Thunder God Fist. Both appears to be equally match in terms of strength and infused with their evil powers.

"Now they are fighting each other? Come on you two... stop this nonsense!" Ken said stopping them and both staring each other angrily as they glowed.

Evil Ryu's power of the Satsui no Hado glows in red while Devil Jin snarls charging with red electricity to be in full power.

"Demon! This will be your last! Nobody will defeat me!" Evil Ryu yells as he charges at Devil Jin as he smirks evilly.

"You shall fear my wrath!"

Both then exchanging their blows move from move until they punching each others' faces as it collides in explosion. The demonic battle continues.

* * *

**A/N: **It seems that both Jin and Ryu in their evil forms are clashing each other after beating Kurow. This is getting dangerous... the fight continues on the next chapter.


	14. Power Outrage, A Final Battle

**Chapter 13:** _Power Outrage, A Final Battle_**  
**

Evil Ryu's power of the Satsui no Hado glows in red while Devil Jin snarls charging with red electricity to be in full power.

"Demon! This will be your last! Nobody will defeat me!" Evil Ryu yells as he charges at Devil Jin as he smirks evilly.

"You shall fear my wrath!"

Both then exchanging their blows move from move until they punching each others' faces as it collides in explosion. Both of their moves are causing destruction in it's path. Evil Ryu executes his Shoryuken while Devil Jin counters the same using Thunder God Fist. He also shoots him with a Hadoken but Devil Jin manages to deflect his move but getting hit from his Collarbone Breaker. Devil Jin retaliates by hitting him with a three punches in a spin with a kick and goes for another one-two knee.

"Ryu, Jin... stop this fighting... you don't know what will happen to us here!" Ken yelled trying to stop their fight and Akira remembers what Jin had told her.

"I remember what he told me?"

"Akira, what's wrong?" Daigo asked his sister.

"He already told me of his background, that's the reason why he was acted cold to others and he was suicidal."

"What did you say?"

"Jin will never do such a thing. How can you say that?" Xiaoyu said angrily to Akira.

"You don't know what kind a person you think he was, pigtailed lady. He was struggling to kill two of his parents because of his curse gene inside of him. You don't have to blame him because of their fight is pointless." Akira said as she cries. "Now I understand why he simply act like a grumpy person. Because of the tragic incidents that made him like this."

Evil Ryu shoots Zanku Hadoken at Devil Jin as he avoided the hit while taking flight and hitting him with a Devil's Beam on his third forehead. Evil Ryu avoids from being rake by a beam as he uses the Ashura Zanku. Devil Jin regains his mind soon knowing that their task was to recover his data and also from Ryu as he gets off the ground having his black wings stretched.

"What's the problem? Why are you holding back? Are you trying to show your true weakness?" Evil Ryu yelled arrogantly and Devil Jin evilly smirks at him.

"I don't mean to hold back at you, red demon. You just forgotten one thing. We came here to deal that relentless bastard who cut off our data. Not just to fight each other with our throats."_  
_

"I see... Now that I am much more powerful and dominance. My true power is finally get unleashed!" Evil Ryu gloats of getting enjoy using the power as he quickly charges at Devil Jin.

"By charging me with your deadliest attacks then I guess I might knocked your sense into you! Because sometimes, demon... you are just like my father, who is enjoying about power!" Devil Jin then charges Evil Ryu in the same manner and both clashes with each others blow one final time as they intensively punch their faces and it explodes into collision again.

"That's enough, Ryu...!" Ken yelled.

As the smoke clears, both Jin and Ryu are reverted back to their normal state while they punch each others faces.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jin..." Ryu said thankfully. "I forgot that we have to recover our data back."

"Same goes to you, Ryu." Jin smiled in exhaustion. "You finally put us back to normal... ugh..."

After that both fighters are collapsed on the ground and Ken and Xiaoyu tried to wake both of them up.

"Ryu, are you all right...?" Ken said worried.

"Unghhh... Ken, I'm all right... we're just tired." Ryu answered.

"Jin, are you okay?" Xiaoyu said worried.

"I'm all right, Xiao. I never knew Ryu would turn into a dangerous being. I realizes for myself that beating him in his evil form would be my end." Jin said telling her. "It's best that I'm stuck on my devil form to keep myself alive from him."

The group saw Kurow's body was smoldering in a purple haze transforming back into Veil as he gets up but with serious injuries.

"Hehehehe... how impressive that you two are powerful enough to defeat me? I guess that I will finish both of you off myself!" Veil gloats towards both Jin and Ryu as both stand up.

"We'll see about that, you ninja freak... Let's put an end to this!" Jin smirked and Ryu agrees with him.

"We're going to finish you with this."

Veil then charges both and Ryu charges himself with a Hadou Kakusei creating a blue aura on his body and charges him with a Metsu Hadoken in a opposite manner as he shoots it and Jin charges as he put his right fist with Ryu's Metsu Hadoken and combines with a red lightning unleashing his most powerful move, Avenger and he quickly punches Veil directly to his chest collide with a Metsu Hadoken, killing him with an explosion. When Veil and Kurow are finally killed, Daigo and Akira were happy to see them gone.

"It's finally over... Now that Kurow and that Veil are killed. Our lives are finally back to normal." Daigo smiled happily.

"Brother..."

"They made it..." Ken said happily.

"Amazing, I'd never expect you can combine with my Metsu Hadoken to your fist." Ryu said amusing to Jin's action as he smiles.

"Don't worry... My power is still bound with my cursed family. Except from my mother, who taught me all these kind of things."

Both then glowed with a red and blue hue on their bodies.

"Ryu... what's going on? Why our bodies are lighted up?"

"I don't know, Jin..."

Both then collided with red and blue light as it flashes in white. Both finally realized that their data has finally been recovered and they can finally access back to their own game.

"Now I get it, our data is finally recovered after we kill Kurow and Veil. I knew this will turn out." Jin said confusing on what happened and Ryu tells him.

"It seems that we can finally get us to where we belong."

Daigo then comes to see them and was happy for them in getting their data back.

"Now that both of you are able to get back your respective games that you appeared. I'm so proud for both of you." Daigo smiled and Xiaoyu hugs Jin in a friendly way.

"Now that we get back to the game we come from, Jin. I am so happy..."

"Uh... Xiao can you get off me now? You're gripping my arms..." Jin reacted nicely to Xiaoyu as Ryu and Ken were laughing at him and Akira was happy to see him smiling.

"I'm glad that he's happy again... I'm so happy for him."

* * *

**A/N: **The story is not over yet. Because the ending would be hilarious. This next chapter where Jin and Ryu are parted way in returning back to their respective games. Enjoy reading...


	15. The Parted Ways

**Chapter 14:** _The Parted Ways_

After both Jin and Ryu restored their datas from both Kurow and Veil. They finally decided to parted ways to their respective fighting games and finally thanked Daigo for helping them.

"Thanks for helping us, Daigo. You did tried to help us to get our data back." Jin smiled thankfully.

"No problem... I just don't want the two of you end up disappearing because you two are the best characters in both fighting games that you came out." Daigo smiled having his arm crossed. "I greatly respected you, Jin. You just saved my sister more than twice now. I never expect of your bravery of saving her."

"It seems that you did your best to help us, I'd like to thank you for that." Ryu said smiling.

"Yes, Ryu... at least that you can finally go back to your own game."

"Ryu, come on... we have to go." Ken said calling him.

"Daigo, I guess that it's time for us to leave. My mission is finally completed." Ryu said calmly as he begins to leave. Jin recognizes the badge that sticks on the left side of Ryu's purple karate belt and noticed that he's one of the heroes supporting group.

"Ryu, are you from the supporting group that I attended?" Jin asked calmly as Ryu answers while looking back at him.

"That's right. Kanbei told me to guide you on your mission to restrain your anger. Before the first time I've met you in the Tappers bar."

"You've been guiding me this whole time...?" Jin said shockingly and Ryu calmly smiles.

"Yes, Jin... after all you never get angry towards us. Well I must go now, Until then..."

When Ryu and Ken leaves, Akira finally thanked Jin for saving her much to Xiaoyu's jealousy.

"Jin, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. You saved me once but twice now." Akira smiled happily.

"Akira, I just want you to be safe." Jin smiled calmly to her.

"Jin! Are you trying to seduce her or what?!" Xiaoyu said angrily to him while putting both hands on her hips.

"Xiao... I don't seduce her or anything?" Jin reacted angrily to her. "I just treated her as a sibling. Despite we never related and to have the same surname. I don't intend to do it."

"Well, Jin... I guess it's time for you to go. You don't want to get your game to be unplugged too." Daigo said telling him. "We can see each other once the arcade is closed. After all, you beat me since you met my sister for the first time."

Jin smiles to see both Daigo and Akira before they depart and both he and Daigo shake hands in a fighting manner. Knowing that they became good friends.

"We can see each other both of you. I could visit you if the arcade is closed." Jin said calmly to them.

"You should go now, Jin. I think your friend is waiting for you. We'll take care of things." Daigo said and Jin went with Xiaoyu and soon they parted.

"Xiao, let's go."

"Right..."

Both finally left as both Kazama siblings watch them. Akira was happy and she was shocked to see her older brother is wearing a fighting gear.

"Brother, you're wearing a karate gear. Who have made you wear that?" Akira asked as both siblings walk together.

"It was Jin, Akira." Daigo answered calmly. "He told me that if I want to travel with them. I have to wear the same gear as they do."

"Wow... I never knew Jin is pretty good on shopping. He's a good man after all." Akira said smiling.

At the Gonzalo Arcade Center, He tested if the two arcade games are working. The one of the nerdy player who uses Xiaoyu who fights Jin in the Gargoyle Perch. He was shocked to see the Jin character is back on the game.

"Whoa... The Jin character is back."

"It seems like this arcade game is working. Well I might spared for being unplugged for a while." Mr. Gonzalo said and the other nerdy player who plays Street Fighter IV came to see him.

"Mr. Gonzalo, The Ryu character is also back too and the game is working."

"My goodness... looks like both games are working. It was very lucky to be spared both." Mr. Gonzalo smiled and the Tekken 6 game zooms to where Xiaoyu fighting Jin as the mid boss.

Xiaoyu noticed she fights Jin in his primary outfit rather than in his CEO outfit. She comments this after they came back to their respective games.

"Jin, you're supposed to fight in your CEO outfit?"

"Don't comment about me, Xiao?" Jin said smirking as he remembers that time during the Kyoto Castle incident. "Didn't you remember that I awaited you in my challenge?"

"Oh yeah...? I still remember that you told me that when you're in devil form." Xiaoyu said telling him.

"Sounds pretty good, now this is the right time to face you. I don't feel like fighting in dress shirts but my gear is the best." Jin said in a light hearted manner. "Come on, Xiao. Show me what you got?"

"Okay, Jin... if that is what you want. Then I guess I will beat you for what you have done to everyone in our world?" Xiaoyu said smiling as both exchange their blows and make a fist fight on each other as Jin narrates.

_Well I just let Xiao to fight me in my territory. Our role between us is nothing more but love teams. For her, she declares herself that she will be the one can stop me. But it's not going to last with her even in Scenario Campaign when she is rage mode which is identical to mine. Now that our game is getting heated up when players play this game. However, three months later, the sixth game was replaced by a new one in which I feared of, Nina told me that this new game is the same as us. But to team up as tag partners. That game is Tekken Tag Tournament 2, or what I called it the second tag tournament where my grandfather becomes a youthful being. Only me and the old man Wang Jinrei who never cooperate or does not get along with our partners. Maybe I should find out for myself what happened to Ryu and the others that I befriended with?_

* * *

**Trivia:**

*In Tekken 6, when you play as Jin in his CEO outfit in arcade to face his mirror match as the mid boss wearing in his primary outfit. If other characters, he wears his CEO outfit.

*Jin reminsces about Xiaoyu who awaits in his challenge. A reference to the movie, Tekken: Blood Vengeance where Jin in his devil form tells Xiaoyu to wait him in his challenge and flies back to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

*Xiaoyu appears to be overprotective to Jin also reference in her appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken where she became obnoxious to both Chun-Li and Cammy as their rivals to think they're going to steal Jin with her.

**A/N: **Now that they return back to their respective games. The final chapter is next where the hilarious ending takes place. It will be a long story. Have fun reading, everybody.


	16. Epilogue: Love and Severe Punishment

**Chapter 15: **_Epilogue: Love and Severe Punishment_

Three months when the arcade is close. Jin is having a break at the Tappers bar and also have a gift to someone. The bartender was oblivious to see him smiling.

"Oh my goodness, I never thought that you became homeless and disappeared. Sounds like you're in a bliss, young lad."

"No, we're not homeless or anything." Jin replied. "Our game is replaced by a new one in which we became partners to tag in."

"Good gracious, I think you've changed since you got into a trouble."

"Me and the old guy don't get along with our partners. But I got irritated when Xiao is got too excited if she is my partner." Jin said nicely to the bartender as Ryu arrives.

"Jin... I thought that you were a goner?"

"Ryu... you're supposed to go with your friends to your own game, right. I heard you have an anniversary to attend." Jin said calmly and Ryu replies.

"Yeah... it's because my game has been updated to arcade edition. Looks like your attitude is much more relaxed than the last time that I met you."

Both were happy to see each other after they are having a break and Ryu noticed the gift on the table.

"Jin, that present are you trying to give it to someone?" Ryu asked and noticed that it's from Akira. "Don't tell me that it's from Akira?"

"Shhh... just be quiet, Ryu." Jin whispered. "I do this for her sake. I wanted to go to their game. But I have to attend the first anniversary of the second tag tournament."

"Oh..."

"Can you do me a favor, Ryu? Is it okay to give this gift to Akira?" Jin requested as Ryu calmly agrees.

"Sure... I'll take care of it."

"I'll send one of my men to guide you." Jin said telling him. "Since I'm the head of the Zaibatsu, I'm trying to reserve my ego just for you and Akira."

"Thanks..."

"I better go, I think everyone is looking for me." Jin smiled as he leaves Tappers and both Ryu and the bartender are watching him.

* * *

At the Project Justice game, Akira is getting ready to school in her Seijyun High school uniform as her older brother Daigo is also ready to go to school in Gedo.

"Akira, we need to be hurry. Now that we need to study so hard." Daigo said telling his younger sister.

"Yes, brother... At least you made both Edge and Gan as one of the gang leaders." Akira smiled as someone knocked the door. "Who is this...?"

Akira was surprised to see Ryu is here and also one of Jin's Tekken Forces is with him. Daigo hates to make any trouble but he didn't mind to see him.

"Akira... sorry that I knocked the door so loud." Ryu said apologizing.

"Ryu, why there's a soldier is with you? Is it the one from Justice High?" Daigo asked coldly to Ryu and one of the Tekken Forces introduces.

"Actually, I'm one of my superior's men from the Mishima Zaibatsu. And my superior wanted to give this gift for you." One of the Tekken Forces gives the gift from Akira as she receives the gift. She found the note and she reads it. Once she is done reading, she was happy that it was coming from Jin.

"Wow... a stuff kitty. How nice of him to gave me a gift?" Akira smiled and asks Ryu and the Tekken Force soldier. "How is Jin doing, Ryu?"

"Jin used to be visit in your place at Aoharu City. But he was pretty busy."

"He attends the first anniversary of the second tag tournament where his grandfather Heihachi Mishima has been held in his youth state. We apologize that our superior will visit you here but he has conflict on his schedules."

"I see then..." Akira said calmly and Ryu begins to leave.

"Well I must go, Akira... guess that Ken is looking for me, see you later." Ryu said as he and the Tekken Force soldier leave.

Akira was happy to see them leave and became sad to see Jin is not coming to visit her at her home with her older brother.

"Too bad that he's not coming..." Akira said sadly as Daigo smirks and he tells her.

"Don't worry about him, Akira. We're going to attend the first anniversary of their game. I know Jin is there to attend. Rumor has it, their anniversary will be a beach bar party. Let's just say, we'll have to tell Batsu and everyone to go to that beach bar party."

"Right..."

* * *

Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin finally returned and to see all the girls are in swimsuits. Much to his disappointment however, he saw his guy friends in his age as well as a few male characters are wearing Fundoushi.

"What the hell!? Why is everyone wearing that?" Jin reacted angrily and his bodyguard Nina arrives in her purple swimsuit and became disappointed to see him.

"What took you so long, Jin... everyone is looking for you the whole time? And, you're late..." Nina said while looking in his fighting gear.

"Sorry about that, Nina... I'm just a little carried away." Jin said telling her as his father, Kazuya Mishima came to see him in a purple swimming trunks and became angered to see his son who is late.

"Jin... what a surprise that you came here so late? How dare you to show up after you left without saying to everyone?"

"Father... what's this all about? And why you let my friends to wear that ridiculous outfit?" Jin said angrily to his father as Kazuya evilly smirks.

"You know, Jin... ever since my role is being an archenemy to you in this game we came from. I still have good left in me because of our blood relation as well as our former roles as heroes. I let your friends and few other guys to wear that stupid outfit so that you will came back here to be humilated."

"What did you say, father? Don't even dare to put me out of this mess?!" Jin angrily said to his father as he angrily replies.

"Since you never showed up and you left without telling all of us about it! How about this...!? As a father to my goddamn son to my dear lover, Jun Kazama. I will give you a severe punishment!"

"Wha...what punishment?!" Jin shrieks to his father's words as it soon whited out.

* * *

At the Super Street Fighter IV game, everyone is celebrating in their anniversary for being updated to arcade edition. Ryu and Ken was watching to see others are having a good time in the party.

"Ryu... this party is getting a hangover." Ken smirked.

"Yeah... I think everyone is enjoying the party. Master Gouken seems to have a good time with the others." Ryu smiled happily and Chun-Li arrives to see them.

"Hey, Ryu, Ken... you should enjoy the party."

"You know old buddy, I think let's get some grub..." Ken said as he and Ryu are going to eat. Rufus obnoxiously follows his rival as Ken beats Rufus with one Shoryuken.

Ryu was happy to see everyone is having a good time and he finally enjoys to go with them at the party.

* * *

At the 1st anniversary of the second tag tournament where it was held at the Mishima Zaibatsu's Banquet, Jin tends to be a loner while leaning at the balcony to see everyone is enjoying at the beach bar party in their modern swimsuits. He is seen wearing a black Fundoushi and a black slippers and became frustrated after his father punished him severely while having his arm crossed.

_Damn you, father... I thought myself that you're gonna kill me and steal the Devil Gene within me. I never thought that you severely kick my manhood while you forced me to wear that disgusting outfit to show more of my skin to everyone else... Urgh... I'll never forgive you for this..._

"Jin, you're supposed to go to your friends. You can't stay here at times like this." Jun came to see him and convinced her son to go back to the party as he replies.

"Mother, I'm not going to the party to see me like this. I can't believe that father would do such a thing to me."

"He is just worried about you, Jin." Jun said telling him. "He became furious after you left the 10th anniversary of our game without telling us about it. Not just you leave once but twice now."

"...It's a long story, mother. I tried to go to the 10th anniversary but... something had happened." Jin said sadly as Jun tells him.

"Just tell me what happened to you, my son..."

When Jin wanted to tell his mother about the incident happened to him. Xiaoyu came to see them and she's in a hurry.

"Jin, someone wants to see you..."

"Xiao, I don't have to. I don't want to see me wearing this ridiculous outfit." Jin refuses to go with her as Xiaoyu forcibly drags him.

"Don't be stubborn... Come on..."

When Xiaoyu drags Jin for being too stubborn as both saw Daigo and his fellow characters from the Project Justice game are now guests in the anniversary with their swimming attires.

"Jin, what a surprise... so this is where you were attending the 1st anniversary. It's like our Beach Day in the 13th to 14th day of August." Daigo said impressed on their beach bar party as Batsu laughs intensively to see him.

"Hahahaha... just look at you. With that kind of outfit you're like a stripper in a strip club, hahahaha..."

"Ha ha ha... very funny. I got severely punished by my evil father after I left twice without telling everyone after that bastard Kurow cut off my data along with Ryu's." Jin sarcastically replied. "It would be hard for me to tell him about the whole thing once this celebration is finally over."

"Man... I'm sure your father is just like my Dad." Batsu continues to laugh at Jin as Kyosuke tells him.

"Batsu, watch your attitude otherwise, your father Raizo would be very angry once he sees you have a lot of failing grades in every quizzes at school. I know for sure that you would be ended up just like he does."

"Oh man... don't do that, Kyosuke. You're killing me if you said that..." Batsu reacted angrily to Kyosuke as few of the characters giggles to see him. Jin noticed Akira is with them in which she wears a short-sleeve pale blue jacket in a dark blue one-piece suit just like Xiaoyu's.

"Uh... Akira...you're here too...and why are you smiling?" Jin asked while he blushes in front of her.

"Uhm... hehehe..." Akira smiles to see him and she blushes shyly and replies. "This is the first time you're showing your legs. Just like Mr. Nekketsu wearing speedo briefs..."

"Wahhh...!" Jin screamed to her words as his cheeks become rosier as he tells her while putting both hands at her shoulders. "Akira... don't say silly things about me. This is embarassing."

Both Xiaoyu and Daigo are laughing to see Jin blushes in front of Akira as Xiaoyu notices his attitude.

"Jin, don't tell me that you had a crush on Akira, haven't you?" Xiaoyu said smiling as she blushes. "You're just like me when I had a crush on you and falling in love with you."

"Xiao, don't compare me to you. I don't have a crush on her or anything as well as other girls in my entire life, You got that!" Jin angrily denies at both of them while blushing as Daigo remarkably tells him.

"With that kind of attitude, you're indeed like my sister."

"Daigo, not you too..." Jin reacted as he changes the subject. "Feel free to enjoy the anniversary. I'm glad to see everyone is here in the party."

"I have also reasons why are we here. Cause you're the only person can socialize my sister. I know that she dislikes chatter people like the others." Daigo said telling him and Jin thinks what to do as Xiaoyu convinced him.

"Go on, Jin... you should talk to her. I know that you saved her from being killed twice from Kurow."

"All right, I'll do it... at least that I just want to return the favor in not coming to her place." Jin said calmly as he goes with Akira. "Say, Akira... how about let's get a little snack? I'm kinda hungry after I keep on leaning at the balcony."

"Sure... I just love to eat some cheesecake."

Both Xiaoyu and Daigo watch them while they are talking to each other. Knowing that both are sharing the same traits. Xiaoyu still blushes to see Jin's buttocks while in a black Fundoushi as Daigo remarks while having his arm crossed.

"You know Xiaoyu, you still like the guy, don't you. I'd never thought that you like to see him showing his muscular butt."

"Yeah... he's like that if anyone customizes him in the game we came from. He's so much bare to me..."

"I just want my sister to become sociable. That's why I tell Jin to socialize her." Daigo said nicely as both continues to watch them.

Jin continues to narrate when Akira is with him knowing that he wanted to socialize with her.

_Well I guess that is the end of the story, First, I got punished by my father and then to teach Akira to be sociable to other people. That's how I am... That's what my mother had taught me about all these things and a moral standand and also to make friends and new allies. Now that I learned a lot of lesson that being my alignment as an anti-hero from the sixth game that I appeared is to make myself neutral to them. It's best that I maintain my good side to them. I'm nothing more than a neutral and also a good guy._

Afterwards, Jin smiles when his mission is completed after three months of restraining his temper as the scene ends here.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Daigo is not seen in Beach Day at August 13 and 14 during Customizing Characters in School Life at Rival Schools. He can be chosen during July 31st during swimming time.

*Jin's Fundoushi was black and is one of the three default colors for almost male characters in bikini bundles in TTT2. While in most of my stories the color was navy blue.

*Almost all characters in Rival Schools/Project Justice are wearing swimsuits in Beach Day while Daigo wears his swimsuit in his Swimming Day at July 31st.

*Kazuya acts almost identical to Vegeta in the end of Dragon Ball Z.

*Ryu's smile on his face who is enjoying their celebration as reference to his smiling image in the crossover, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 or as UMvC3.

*Daigo's calmer attitude resembles Iron Tager of Blazblue series.

*Xiaoyu's crush towards Jin become much more intense. Not like in her endings in the game in which becomes too much cheesy for her in thinking about him.

*In Japanese versions, both Jin and Kyosuke are voiced by the same voice actor. But in their English version, both of their voices is been voiced by different english voice actors.

*Kyosuke's voice is sounded like Kakashi Hatake from the anime, Naruto and Naruto Shippudden.

**A/N: **Well this story ends here. The sequel of this story will be coming soon. Hope everyone enjoys reading my story. Have a good day, everyone.


End file.
